


Shattering Glass

by Arcanedaydreams



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Development, Coming Out, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hints of Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Harassment, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanedaydreams/pseuds/Arcanedaydreams
Summary: When he breaks an expensive renaissance vase worth eight-million yen, quiet, clumsy, and anxious second-year high school scholarship student Fujioka Susumu is forced to join the Host Club - a club comprised of young high school boys who spend their time entertaining and pleasing young girls who have too much time on their hands with different "types" and "techniques" - with his highly intelligent little sister, Haruhi.Susumu is not actually completely unaware of the Host Club; unfortunately, an intense crush on the unsuspecting Ootori Kyoya since the beginning of high school is dangerously close to being uncovered the longer he spends around the Vice-President of the club. Throw in some comedic antics, and troublesome hosts, and Susumu might not even be able to keep his secrets to himself for long.





	1. Starting Today, You Are a Host!

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of Shattering Glass can be found on Fanfiction.Net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-06-11: Being apart from each other for so long must be hard. We should be able to enjoy ourselves outside, working, doing anything we want. But it seems that we should remain separated for a while. And it can be hard to do sometimes when everyone wants to be around one another. Since my fall semester will be done remotely, I'm happy to be catching up on my writing... I haven't touched this story since October 2019, (・・；). 
> 
> College sure eats up a lot of time!! Not to worry, I'll be working on this fan story for a while on top of the original stories I'm working on. I made some changes to the story, however. Namely, changing the dialogue from Dub to Sub, and following the Manga as closely as possible, while adding my spin to the original story. This story was not abandoned but put on the back burner while I was attending my first year of college. I wanted to get back to it but never did until after my second semester was done. And, I wanted to give all my characters, especially Susumu, the attention they deserved. I spent quite a while thinking and planning which new direction to take this story, so I hope you all are as ready as I am to dive back into Shattering Glass because it's going to be good, I promise!

Hearing the school bell ring, Susumu got up from his desk and pushed in his chair. He passed by his classmates on his way to the door, trying not to make eye-contact with them. A brown-haired boy talking to his friends noticed him and gave him a look that couldn't quite hide his dislike for him. 

Susumu stopped and inhaled deeply through his nose, clutching his sketchbook tightly against his chest. Used to a situation like this, in which insults were being thrown at him, he didn't dare to argue back. With that, he tried to stay silent and pretend as if nothing was wrong.

Being a middle-class student in a school full of students from rich families, he wasn't in a good position to complain here about unfairness against those who weren't as well-off, especially to his teachers.

But that only served to remind him of the fact that he didn't belong in this prestigious school. It was only through getting an honors scholarship that he could attend this prestigious school. It’s been more than a year since he started attending Ouran Academy, and the school had awarded more than one honors scholarship: to his little sister, of course.

And when he’d found out that his sister would be attending Ouran Academy with him, Fujioka Susumu knew there was hope for him: he wouldn’t feel as alone as he did back then. However, that didn’t stop moments like these from hurting any less.

Then he heard a camera flash going off, right behind him. Susumu turned around and saw a girl with long, straight brown hair and a slender, brilliant smile - Furusawa Nozomi, an odd girl who often took photos of Suoh Tamaki, the President of the Host Club, when he was with his friend, a tall bot named Kyoya Ootori, and Vice-President of the Host Club. Her friend stood next to her, staring at her with an incredulous expression - Sugiyama Aki, who was quite a pretty girl, with beautiful, curly brown hair that fell past her shoulders, deep grey eyes, and a youthful-looking figure. Yet she is quiet and intelligent, with a reserved air about her.

Susumu got caught in the picture, and Nozomi frowned, displeased that her photo was ruined.

She glared at him, and he stood there for a moment, unable to say anything. However, he could see Tamaki, too, looking at him, slightly flabbergasted.

Susumu, his usual shy self, was now giving off a timid, embarrassed look, and turned away, falling silent. He was utterly embarrassed. 

He ran straight toward the door but bumped into it instead. Some of his male classmates laughed at him, teasing him. He looked over his shoulder, noticing Kyoya looking at him, stone-faced, and Susumu, blushing red, ran into the hallway.

In the boys' bathroom, a few teardrops fell onto the bathroom sink, and Susumu wiped them away. '_ I stood there like a moron and embarrassed myself in front of him. I'm so pathetic.' _He splashed some water in his face, hoping it would extinguish this feeling, but it didn't.

As he watched the cool water pour out of the tap, he broke down. Another day, another victory for his bullies, and another humiliation. He felt lost, scared, and isolated, unable to find his way out of a labyrinth that no one could ever make sense of, with walls he knew were designed to keep him trapped. 

Susumu clutched the edges of the bathroom sink, gripping it as he cried.

He looked at his face in the bathroom mirror, but it was all a blur; the only thing he saw in his reflection was a boy with a childish face, these brown, tear-stained eyes staring back at him with a pained look on his face.

He closed his eyes, sighing, and pushed away from the tears from his eyes. He picked up his belongings, and headed out of the school bathroom, shoving his sketchbook in his bag as he walked to the library to meet up with his sister.

* * *

Susumu sulked on the library table with his face and hands on his books, surrounded by students chattering away with intimidatingly extroverted energy. His highly intelligent little sister, Haruhi, a first-year student, stopped studying and looked at her older brother, asking, “What happened?”

_ I kind of want to tell her, but I kind of don’t want to. But I’m not going to tell her. _“It’s noisy here.” 

Haruhi looked around the library, then picked up her things. “You’re right, let’s go somewhere else.”

Susumu started following his sister, but he noticed she left her textbook on the table, so he picked it up and put it in his backpack. They looked in the other three libraries in the school, all occupied by students and noisy, so they climbed up a grand staircase and turned down a long, empty corridor, passing by a large window with a view of Ouran Academy. Haruhi stopped walking, and turned to face the window as a flock of white birds came into view, then flew away.

Susumu stared at his sister looking at the sky through the glass.

At the end of the hallway was a double door, and Haruhi read the sign above it. “An unused music room.” _ I guess this is about the only place where I can study in peace and quiet. _Susumu quickly stopped her from turning the handle, grabbing her wrist as she tried to do so.

"That music room is where a club meets, not a place for us to be," her brother told her nervously. "We don't want to disturb anyone."

She looked at him, searching for an explanation. "I don't think they'd mind, we wouldn't be bothering them," she replied. 

Susumu tried urging her not to go in, but she pushed past him and started entering the room. A shower of roses blinded their vision for a moment, followed by a greeting that they knew for a fact was not meant for them. Once they saw the five boys standing around a chair with one boy sitting on it, they shrank back.

The Ouran Host Club!

Susumu suddenly understood what this meant. He couldn't avoid his two classmates Tamaki and Kyoya, who both witnessed his pathetic display in the classroom earlier.

Haruhi was also shocked by the whole scene. "H-Host Club??!" She was trying to get out of the room she was in by any means possible, and her brother couldn't do anything but look at the six boys nervously.

"Oh, they're boys."

"Hikaru and Kaoru, this visitor is in the same class as you, right?" Kyoya asked the twins, referring to Haruhi, and both looked at him.

“Yes, he is, but he isn’t very sociable, so we don’t know him too well.”

Kyoya smirked. “It’s impolite to say it like that. Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor Student-san, and Fujioka-san.”

“What?” Tamaki gasped. “Then, this exceptionally rare honor student we’ve heard about, Haruhi Fujioka, is _ you _? Susumu’s younger brother?”

Haruhi was trying to get the door open, and after Tamaki said her name, she froze. “How do you know my name?”

“It’s just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in," Kyoya said, making Susumu look up sharply. "It’s been said that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here.” 

“Why… thank you…”

“Yes! ” Tamaki putting his arm around Haruhi’s shoulder came as a surprise, and Haruhi stiffened. “He’s saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun! Even though you might be at the head of the class, and your brother in the top five of his class, you are the poorest people in the whole school!”

Haruhi crab-walked away, but Tamaki followed her theatrically, continuing with his speech.

“Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon.”

“No, I wouldn’t necessarily go _ that _ far,” said Haruhi, but still he grabbed her shoulder and made a dramatic gesture. She stared at him incredulously as he welcomed her into the world of the wealthy, wondering if this was how all of the school's rich students thought of commoners.

Haruhi walked to her brother calmly. “Excuse us.”

“Hey! Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" A boy with blonde hair grabbed Haruhi's arm, preventing her from leaving. "Haru-chan, you’re a hero? Amazing!” 

“I’m not a hero, I’m just an honor student!” Haruhi corrected before she realized what she’d just been called, “and who are you calling “Haru-chan”?!”

Her brother jumped in immediately if only to calm his sister. 

“Still, to think that such fabled, erudite students would be gay…” 

Susumu froze as if he was caught under a spotlight. _ 'Do they know? They don’t know. They couldn’t… I didn’t –'_

“What’s your preference?”

Tamaki started gesturing to each boy, telling him what ‘type’ they were. Susumu just wanted to run out of the school, and somewhere where no one would find him – a whole year of keeping it secret and somehow they know he’s _ gay _. 

“Or the cool type?” Their eyes met momentarily, then Susumu looked away.

“I-It’s not like that!”

“Or maybe…” Tamaki tilted his chin up, lifting his gaze from the floor to meet his blue eyes. He felt nauseous as Tamaki leaned in uncomfortably close. “…you’d like to try me? How about it?”

Susumu screamed, and jumped back into a pedestal, knocking it over. He tried reaching for the vase, but it shattered.

"The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction!"

"Now you’ve done it. We were going to start the bidding at eight-million yen for that!"

_'Eight-million yen?!'_

"Um, can we pay you back?" Haruhi interrupted, turning to the boys.

"Could you even? You both can’t even afford the designated uniform."

“What are those grubby outfits, anyway?”

Kyoya bent down and snatched a shard off the floor, rising back up. "What will it be, Tamaki?”

Tamaki sat down in a chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Have you heard this saying? When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do! If you have no money, then pay with your body. Starting today, you are the Host Club’s dogs!" He pointed at them. 

Haruhi looked at her brother who was starting to panic, and he seemed like he was thinking about what to do. Haruhi grabbed her brother's hand, squeezing it. He took deep breaths, calming down eventually.

* * *

"Tamaki-kun, what’s your favorite music?"

"That one tune, that reminds me of you, of course."

"I baked you a cake today. Would you have some for me?"

"If you will feed it to me."

"Oh, Tamaki-kun!”

"Tamaki-sama, I heard," started Tamaki's regular guest, Ayanokoji, "you’re helping an unpedigreed little kitten, and a docile mouse?"

"I wouldn’t say a kitten, or a mouse, more like…" Haruhi and Susumu walked into the room with a bag of groceries. “Oh, speak of the devil.” Tamaki waved at them as they passed under the archway. "Thanks for shopping for us, little piglets. Did you get everything bought all right?”

"P-Pig?" Haruhi repeated.

Haruhi looked at the instant coffee that Haruhi bought. “So, what’s this then?”

Haruhi bit her tongue, fighting back the urge to snap at him. "Just what it looks like, it's coffee."

He read the label on the front side. "Is this the kind that’s already ground?"

"No, it's instant."

"Instant?" two guests repeated, tilting their heads.

"Oh, commoners’ coffee, where you only have to add hot water, right?"

By now, more guests started to gather.

"Oh, I’ve heard of this.”

"So it’s true about poor people not having any free time, so they can’t even grind their own beans, huh?" a dark-haired girl stated, and the guests nodded their heads in agreement.

"Commoners have their wisdom," Kyoya commented.

"It says that 100 grams cost 300 yen," Hikaru read.

"That’s an incredible price drop," Koaru said.

"We’ll go buy something else! Excuse us for not getting expensive beans!" Haruhi finally snapped.

"No, wait! I’ll drink this." Tamaki protested, raising his arm, causing the guests to gasp. He stood up, raising the container. "I’ll drink this, all right!"

Everyone except Haruhi and Susumu and Ayanokoji was impressed and clapped for Tamaki.

"All right, Haruhi, come over here and make this commoners’ coffee," he ordered.

"Damn these rich people.." Haruhi sighed.

"Oh, Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far." Ayanokoji set the teacup back on the saucer. “There’s no way that such a lowly person’s drink will be to your taste.” Susumu looked at the girl with the red hair.

She turned to them, smiling slightly. "Forgive me, I was talking to myself."

“Haruhi!”

"We're coming."

Haruhi and Susumu prepared the coffee for Tamaki and the patrons. She served it on a tray.

"Here you go." The guests took the cups of coffee from the serving tray she was holding.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki declared with his signature smile.

"I’m a little scared to drink this." 

"If I drink this, my father will yell at me."

"What if you drank it from my mouth?”

“I-I’d drink it."

The girls erupted into squeals.

"Good grief..." Haruhi muttered.

"Right," her brother agreed.

* * *

"So then, he had this terrible dream, and when he bolted up from it…" Hikaru told their patrons.

"Hikaru! Not that story! You’re awful, telling that story in front of others." then tears dropped from Koaru's eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru’s patrons looked on nervously. Hikaru cupped Kaoru’s face.

"I’m sorry, Kaoru. You were just so cute when it happened, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Hikaru…”

“Waah! What beautiful brotherly love!”

Susumu walked past the table, holding a tray of tea. He felt sickened to his stomach listening to the twins' brotherly love act.

* * *

Mori walked out carrying Honey, who was waking up from his nap.

"I’m sorry, I’m late."

"Honey-kun! Mori-kun!"

"We’ve been waiting this whole time for you!"

"I’m sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to get out of his swordsmanship club, but I drifted off to sleep. And I still seem to be sleepy."

"How cute!"

Haruhi stood off to the side, watching the table. Her brother approached her. "Is that boy really a third-year?"

“Honey-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance,” Kyoya answered her question. “And Mori-senpai’s draw is his silent disposition. "

Honey jumped up and grabbed onto Haruhi’s arm, spinning her around. "Haru-chan! Susu-chan! Haru-chan, Susu-chan, would you have some cake with me?"

“No, I don’t really like sweets…”

"Well, I’ll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan!" Honey said, showing said pink bunny to them that was previously hidden behind his back.

"No, I’m not up for Usa-chan, either."

"You don’t like my Usa-chan?"

Haruhi stared at Honey’s bunny for a while. "He is kinda cute, huh."

Honey left his bunny with Haruhi and ran back to the table. "Take good care of it, okay?"

"Our club’s policy is to utilize everyone’s individual characteristics, to respond to the needs of our guests," Kyoya explained. "By the way, around here, Tamaki is number one, the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What is the world coming to?”

"By the way, with your eight-million yen debt, you are both this club’s dogs until you both graduate - oh, pardon me, errand boys. You’re free to run away, but my family employs an able, private police force of roughly 100.” Kyoya pushed up his glasses with two fingers. “Do you have passports?"

“Yeah, be sure to work hard, Fujioka-kun.” Tamaki blew on Haruhi’s neck, causing her to jump.

"Please don’t do that."

"You’re not going to get any girls, as disheveled as you look."

"I’m not interested in getting any in the first place..."

“What are you talking about? This is important. Becoming a fine man, and pleasing the ladies, is everything.”

“It doesn’t matter either way, does it? Men, women, appearances, and such? What’s important as a person is what’s on the inside, right? I can’t understand why this kind of club even exists.”

“It’s such a cruel thing, isn’t it?” said Tamaki. “Once in a while, God creates the perfect person, both inside and out.”

“Huh?”

“I understand how you must feel, wanting to console yourself like that. Otherwise, you couldn’t go on living, huh?” Tamaki started rambling, “But think hard about it. Why do they put museum pieces in museums? Yes, it is the duty of those who were born beautiful to show off beautiful things."

_ 'What was it that you call people like this again?' _

“Which is the reason why I started this club - for the sake of those who are starved for beauty - and work unsparingly, day and night, in the pursuit of beauty.”

_ 'Hmm… What was it again?' _

“With your looks, they may be needless skills, but as long as I have the opportunity, I shall share a portion of my magnificent expertise with you. When placing your glass down, be sure to extend your pinky finger first as a cushion. That makes it more difficult to raise a clatter, and easier to clasp it where you have to set it. It looks more refined that way, doesn’t it? Fine men do not make any uncouth sounds. I also like to look at my reflection in the glass.”

_ '“A pain in the neck”? No, there’s a more precise expression…' _

“Also, the most important thing to remember…” Tamaki walked up to Haruhi, who was deep in thought. _ “ _… is how effective looking up at an angle is.”

“Oh, I got it!”

“Did I strike a chord?”

“Obnoxious!”

Tamaki went into a depressive state.

“Uhh… Tamaki-senpai?”

The twins laughed.

“You’re a hero, all right!”

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched._ '_ _ He is a pain in the neck, though.' _

“I’m sorry. It really did strike a small chord with me.”

Tamaki awoke from his depressive state.

“I see, I see! Then allow me to share yet another skill with you!”

“He gets over things quickly.”

“Sir...”

“Call me “King”!”

“Even if you taught him the basics of being a host…”

“In his case, he doesn’t even pass the most basic visual criteria, right? Well, for his type, even if you take off the glasses, his eyes will appear even smaller." Hikaru walked in front of Haruhi and removed her glasses.

“Ah, wait!" she exclaimed. "I lost my contacts on the first day of school!”

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Haruhi in shock. Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and pushed Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way. Upon seeing Haruhi’s face, Tamaki snapped his fingers. “Hikaru! Koaru!”

“Yes, Sir!”

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi’s wrists and dragged her to the changing room.

“Kyoya, you call the hair designer!” Tamaki ordered.

Kyoya pulled out his phone and began dialing the hair designer's contact number.

“Mori-senpai, get us some contacts from the nurse!” He ordered, and Mori ran off.

“Tama-chan, what about me?” asked Honey.

“Honey-senpai, you…"

“Yeah, yeah!”

“Eat the cakes, please.”

"You know… he said everyone else is busy doing something." Honey, sitting at a table with his stuffed rabbit, muttered depressingly.

“C-Can I sit here, senpai?" Susumu looked down at Honey, holding his sketchbook. "I was looking for a place to draw."

“Sure, Susu-chan, sit here!” Honey urged eagerly, pulling out a chair.

“Not so fast!" Tamaki pulled him back by his shirt collar, causing Susumu to gasp for breath. 

Tamaki told him to get up and get to the changing room, too, with a smile.

* * *

Later in the evening, the Host Club was waiting to see Haruhi in new clothes.

“Uhh, senpai…”

"Oh, you’re done putting it on?” Tamaki asked.

Haruhi drew back the curtain. "Is it okay for me to take this uniform?" 

"You look so cute! You’re like a girl!”

"Haru-chan, you’re so cute!"

"If you were so good looking…"

"Then say so earlier, eh?"

"He might get customers like this," Kyoya said.

"Yes, just as I predicted," agreed Tamaki. "You’ve graduated from trivial chores! Starting today, you’re an official member of the Host Club! I’ll personally train you into a first-class host.”

“A host?!”

The hosts still waited for Susumu to come out of the changing room, but the absent boy seemed to not have any interest in coming out.

They could not have known he was hiding away from them, as he was pacing in the changing room in his boys' uniform, repeating comforting words to himself that was helping to calm his stressed mind.

He just overheard what Tamaki said to his sister. He himself didn't seem like host material. In fact, he was probably better suited as an errand boy, dusting, scrubbing floors, and running to and fro to fetch whatever they needed from the supermarket. Though he knew better than to let his little sister pay back his debt.

His anxiety had been more than off the charts since he was asked his preference in guys. He breathed deeply. "All right, all right. I can walk out there. It won't be easy, but I can do it. I just need to be careful around them, though. I don't want them to know but it's necessary that I go out there and try my best for Haruhi's sake.”

Susumu drew back the curtain.

"Wow, Susu-chan, you look so cute!" Honey said.

"So this is how you really look, senpai?" 

"You should have told us sooner!"

Susumu felt embarrassed, not knowing what to say to the hosts.

“You might have the makings of a host, after all, Susumu. Of course, you will need to be educated to a fair level to properly handle the responsibilities of a host, so your training plan is to be supervised by Kyoya. If you and your brother gather a hundred customers that designate you, your eight-million yen debt will be gone."

Susumu felt his hands trembling, but still, he nodded.

This was the second time today Susumu met eyes with Kyoya, and like the first time, he found him mesmerizing.

_ 'He is so handsome…' _

Both of his grey eyes are filled with mysterious charm that made him appear more handsome than anyone else. Black hair that looked carefully styled; projecting an air of intelligence, he gave the impression of someone who put considerable effort into their work and was capable of achieving much more than the average person. 

_ 'Compared to him, I'm far more mediocre. Who am I to think I can stand at his side?' _

* * *

"Haruhi-kun. What are your hobbies, Haruhi-kun?"

"Do you take care of your skin in some special way?"

"It’s so beautiful."

_ 'I-It’s over… I have no clue what to do…' _ Haruhi was ready to give up only on her first day. 

"Why did you join this club, Haruhi-kun?”

_ 'That’s right. If I gather a hundred customers that designate me, then our eight-million yen debt is gone. That was the deal.' _

"Oh my… Your mother passed away ten years ago from sickness… So what about house chores?”

Haruhi looked at the brown-haired girl. "Ah, I do those with my brother. My mother was very skilled at cooking. She left us a lot of recipes when she stayed at the hospital. It was very fun to learn them one by one with my brother, and my father would get very happy on the days that we cook them properly. I really love those times.”

"Uh..."

"Could we..."

"Designate you tomorrow, as well?"

"Ah, that’d help me out a lot.”

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya were watching Haruhi from afar.

"He’s being accepted…”

"A complete natural," noticed Kyoya.

"He doesn’t need any techniques,” the twins said.

"Tamaki-sama."

“Ah! Forgive me, my princess," Tamaki apologized to Ayanokoji. "I was just concerned about our kid here.”

"You seem to have an eye on that person a lot…”

“Of course. I am raising him like my child…”

Ayanokoji took a sip of tea and added, "What about the other one?"

"I have Kyoya training him to be a gentleman."

Tamaki snapped his fingers. “Haruhi. Come here for a second.”

Haruhi walks over to the table where Tamaki and Ayanokoji are sitting. 

"Yes?”

"Give your salutations," he said. "My customer, Princess Ayanokoji.”

_ 'Ah, the person from before.' _ "Pleased to meet you.”

Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a hug and spun her around. "Good! Good! Very good! That shy looking face is good! Good! Very good!"

"T-Tamaki-sama?”

“I’m not letting go! I’m not letting go!”

"Mori-senpai, please help me!”

“I’m not… I’m not letting --”

Mori lifted Haruhi from under her arms, causing Tamaki to fall back.

"Mori-senpai, you didn’t have to go that far. Come on, come back to papa’s arms!”

“I don’t need two fathers!”

Ayanaokoji narrowed her eyes at Haruhi, envious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoya was watching Susumu failing miserably at serving the guests. Clearly, he's got an inability to properly talk to the guests, and a clumsy way of going about his tasks. He bumped into a guest, causing the warm tea to spill over onto the floor, and worst of all, he ended up cutting himself picking up the broken glass and bleeding.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched slightly, but he made a note of the incident in his notebook, adding the cost of the broken teapot to Susumu's debt.

* * *

_'Come on. Where is it?'_ Haruhi thought, searching the house for her English textbook, disturbing her brother as he was working on his homework. Her frustration intensified when she was unable to find it in her room, not even on the desk. She rushed to the bookcase where a search had already begun for the textbook. Checking again couldn't hurt, after all.

Susumu made little progress with his work, despite being able to multitask and finish his homework within a few hours. Not much surprise, considering he was still hung up on the teapot incident earlier today.

Susumu stood up, went to his room, grabbed his sister's textbook, and handed it to her.

"You left it on the table in the library," he said.

"Thanks for holding onto it for me." Haruhi walked back to the table with him, sitting down and opened her textbook.

"So, how did your bag end up in the pond?" he asked his sister.

"Tell me why you keep thinking about what happened today, first," said Haruhi. "It's over, why are you still worrying about it?"

"I made a mess and upset one of the guests. The broken teapot was even added to our debt." Now that he thought about it, he acted pretty stupidly back there. "But hosting comes naturally for you, apparently. I'm afraid I'll mess up again tomorrow."

"That's not true. You're good at a lot of things, like cooking, art, business, and so on. None of that came naturally, you worked hard to get where you are today. Don't stress about it anymore, and don't let anyone tell you you can't do it. You know you can."

His sister's words comforted him, as did her smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot," he told his younger sister.

Haruhi gave him a hug.

"So... what happened to your bag?" he asked her again.

"I accidentally dropped it out the window," she lied.

* * *

"My, that was unfortunate. A bag fell into the pond by itself? But, in order to pick up that dirty bag, you bothered Tamaki-sama’s precious hands for that,” said Ayanokoji, clasping her hands together as she rested her elbows on the table.

_ 'Why did this person designate me?' _Haruhi thought, suspicious of Ayanokoji.

“You really do not know your place, do you?" she spat. "Tamaki-sama is concerned with you because your background is unusual. Do not mistake it for him actually adoring you.”

"Basically you’re being… jealous?"

Ayanokoji grabbed Haruhi’s wrist to pull her across the table, knocking over the table and teacups. Ayanokoji screamed as Haruhi fell over. 

"Haruhi-kun… Haruhi-kun suddenly got violent! Someone help me quick! Get this commoner off --"

Hikaru and Kaoru dumped water onto Ayanokoji and Haruhi. Haruhi got up.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

Tamaki helped Ayanokouji get up.

“Tamaki-sama… Haruhi-kun wanted to --”

“How graceless… You threw Haruhi’s bag into the pond.”

"How could you… Do you have any proof?"

"You’re quite beautiful, but you are not fit to be our customer," he said, looking into her eyes. "I know, Haruhi is not that kind of guy."

“Tamaki-sama, you fool!” Ayanokoji ran out of the Host Club.

"For you, I shall inform you of the punishment for causing a ruckus. Now you have to get a thousand customers!”

"A… thousand?"

“Here.” Haruhi took Tamaki’s hand and stood up.

"I’m looking forward to your progress, natural rookie.”

"This is our only replacement uniform. It’s better than staying wet, right?” _ Kyouya hands Haruhi a bag with a replacement uniform. _

Haruhi looked inside the bag and frowned. "Thank you very much."

Susumu mopped the wet floor, watching his sister walking to the changing rooms.

* * *

In the changing room, Haruhi was behind the curtain, changing her clothes.

“Haruhi, here. Towel for you.”

Tamaki pulled back the curtain, revealing Haruhi in a camisole.

* * *

“Haruhi?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a girl?”

“Biologically, yeah.” 

Haruhi appeared from behind the curtain with a female uniform on.

“I thought it was fine if you guys took me for a guy. It seems like my consciousness for genders is lower than that of an average person.”

“It was a very interesting turn of events.”

“Yeah.”

“Ah, but you were a bit cool back then senpai.”

Tamaki becomes severely embarrassed.

“Maybe this is a kind of start towards love?” Kyoya wondered.

“But it’s not too bad to be a host and listen to girls chit-chat," said Haruhi. "Oh! Maybe I’ll start addressing myself in a more masculine way from now on.” She giggled.

Kyoya noticed Haruhi's brother on his own, drawing on a sketchbook while sitting at a table. He removed his attention from the hosts and looked towards him. One arm resting on the table, the artist was simply immersed in his activity.

Kyoya could tell from his posture that his mind was racing and that he was excited about the drawing. He put a finger under his chin in thought, silently observing the boy as he drew. When Susumu finally noticed he was being observed, he looked away shyly and went back to his drawing.

Kyoya, however, was quick to notice the soft blush on his cheeks, and his glasses flashed.

* * *

2020-07-20: So my good friend made a drawing of Susumu and Kyoya for the story's cover. Check out her tumblr @theforgxttenshade. She's very talented!

* * *

CAST

FUJIOKA SUSUMU

5 Feet 4 Inches

Pisces

Blood Type A

Favorite Subjects:

-English

-Math

Favorite Foods: Sushi, Anything sweet (has a low tolerance for spicy food)

Fujioka Susumu is a 2nd-year student from a middle-class family attending Ouran Academy on a scholarship, and the older brother of Haruhi Fujioka, a 1st-year student at the same school. He is 17 years old, and his star sign is Pisces, the Fish. Highly intelligent like his sister, but much more drawn to art, Susumu is the Artistic Quiet Type; he has an innocent heart as fragile as glass, yet it is filled with pure, sincere love. His caring nature and uncanny artistic talent work to balance his quiet, introverted personality. His mother died when he and his sister were very young, so Susumu took on the responsibilities of taking care of the chores and made sure his sister was taken care of. While he respects his father for what he has done for them and knows his sister would accept him for who he is, his introverted nature and anxiety make it hard for him to communicate his true thoughts and feelings. He is afraid of social ostracism, which is why he tries not to let on that he is gay to anyone, much less tell his family. He is a good cook, and loves to try new recipes.

His rose color is Pale Peach. In Western culture, the pale peach rose is a symbol of modesty and innocence.

He is voiced by JP VA Yūki Kaji.

His face claim is Souta Mochizuki from ‘Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita’.

FURUSAWA NOZOMI

5 Feet 1 Inches

Leo

Blood Type O

Favorite Foods: Katsu curry, Ramen, sweet things

Favorite Subjects:

-English

-History

An easygoing girl and a positive thinker, Furusawa Nozomi is a 2nd-year student at Ouran Academy, and is in Class 2-A, the same class as Susumu Fujioka, and Host Club members Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya. She is 17 years old, and her star sign is Leo, the Lion. Her parents are divorced, but they seem content with the arrangement, so she lives with her father, a professional photographer, in a small apartment, while her mother is away from Japan. Even though she enjoys photography, she isn't super serious about it and enjoys reading manga more. She is a BL fan and enjoys photographing her real-life pairings. She also has a very large appetite for a young girl. 

Her rose color is yellow, representing friendship, joy and caring.

She is voiced by JP VA Yuuki Kaneko.

Her face claim is Takamori Aiko from 'THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls'.

SUGIYAMA AKI

5 Feet 2 Inches

Scorpio

Blood Type O

Favorites Foods:

-American

-Anything spicy

Favorite Subjects:

-Math

-Physics

Being raised in a family of glamorous entertainers, Sugiyama Aki was thrown into the entertainment industry at an early age, making her acting debut on her mother's current TV drama at the time cast as the neighbor’s youngest daughter. She wasn't even out of middle school when her acting career kicked into high gear, starring in numerous commercials and dramas before she gave up show business, and sought other opportunities outside the entertainment industry. She is 17 years old, and her star sign is Scorpio, the Scorpion. She lives with her older sister, a film producer, and her husband, in a house they share and wants to work in finance. Her belief is that hard work leads to great success in life, so her education is very important to her. She likes to travel and visited America during her childhood acting career.

She is voiced by JP VA Itou Shizuka.

Her face claim is Yagami Makino from 'THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls'.

  
  
  



	2. The Job of a High School Host

The entire music room was turned into a tropical paradise. Palm trees adorned with colorful flowers and tropical fruits, and birds chirping in the trees, it became a space that was a beautiful paradise. Capturing the image of a tropical forest, the transformed music room was vibrant and earthy, and with the sunlight gleaming through the glass windows, it was surreal. The ground was covered in all sorts of tropical plants and flowers, and large coral-like rocks were arranged inside and around the room. 

Nearby was a drink stand, filled with tropical fruit drinks.

Toucans and avian creatures were soaring around, Susumu watched them with awe. He'd once heard his female classmates discussing how they admired the Host Club for going to great lengths to please their guests, but never imagined he would be witnessing such a sight. It was hot, though. 

It felt like the sun was heating the room, and his white shirt was already feeling uncomfortably damp, making his skin tingle. The heat was stifling, overwhelming, and it wasn't helping his nerves. 

Susumu felt nervous, seeing the boys walking around with their shirts off, though there was no way he'd be wearing anything like they were. 

He quickly ducked behind a tree when one of the boys came over to him, hiding from view.

Kyoya walked around the tree the brunette was hiding behind, looking down at him. "Why exactly are you hiding there?" he asked, his tone questioning.

Hearing his crush saying his name brought a warm rush of happiness into Susumu's heart, and he quickly stood up, keeping his back turned. "Susumu, hurry up and get ready," said Kyoya, holding his notebook. "We have guests coming any minute now."

The brunette did the best he could to keep himself from looking at his crush's bare chest. _ 'I don't want to make things awkward, but he's standing this close to me. What am I going to do if he notices?' _ he thought. 

His voice quavered with nervousness, "...I'm not feeling well, so may I be excused?" and he was being honest.

The bespectacled boy looked at the shorter boy's face, eyes lingering a moment before he smirked and added, "Do you have some sort of criticism of our club’s policies? Be careful what you say, Susumu, you owe us a debt of eight million yen, remember?"

"E-Eight million," whispered Susumu, still not looking at the taller boy. 

Kyoya's words stuck in his head, and he sighed, his eyes going down to his shoes. "If I have to, I'll just, uh…" He paused, not sure what he was about to say before he made up his mind. "I-I'll go change my clothes..." he said, walking awkwardly to the changing room, feeling his face flush a little as he did so.

Susumu felt a warmth running down his face, "...huh, w-w-what?"

He gingerly touched under his nose and his blush deepened - how could he get a nosebleed at this time?

He forced himself to forget the embarrassing event, turned around, and headed straight to the changing room.

In the changing room, as Susumu was changing out of his shirt, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, noticing his scars on his left arm and chest. A feeling of worry crept up to his heart.

Even though the feeling was very strong, he tried ignoring it and focused on changing. But the anxiety caused his chest to tighten as he stared at his reflection. 

_ 'They're going to see them.’ _

Susumu’s breathing became heavier, shallower, as he felt his heart thudding.

He felt like he was unable to breathe, gasping as if there was no oxygen in the air. His eyes wide and his chest heaving with every breath, his panicked breathing making it sound like he was struggling to live. It felt like being inside a huge bubble that was rapidly filling up with water.

His head filled with foggy thoughts. 

_Inside the classroom, students were asking about his self inflicted cuts, circling him like a pack of ravenous wolves. Looking around frantically, desperately trying to find an exit, he ran out of the classroom to escape the students chasing after him. His body felt numb like it was impossible to move. He kept running in the corridors of the school, every possible exit locked and inaccessible._

_‘Please, stop!’_

_They were so close, so close, taking the forms of huge, aggressive creatures that were sprinting after him, chasing him with their fangs bared, driven by their mission to devour him. He reached the door to the abandoned music room, trying to open it, only to get a furious roar from behind him. Beasts, all of them, were lunging at him. The screams he gave out did not reach anybody._

He vomited, soft black-colored liquid pouring out of his mouth onto the tiled floor. The moment his hand came into contact with the mirror, he collapsed on the floor. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, swallowing some of his spit. He looked at himself in the mirror, one last time, breathing steadily, deeply, trying to regain his senses. His head began to hurt, but he didn't care.

He picked himself back up and changed back into his school uniform. 

Susumu headed out of the changing rooms, acting as if nothing happened, but in fact, his mind was filled with deep anxiety and worry.

He heard his sister’s voice as he returned to the others. “According to my calendar, this is still _ mid-December _…”

Tamaki smirked and said, “When it’s blistering cold outside, it’s time to offer a warm, inviting climate inside! A man must not hide his superb physique under unflattering layers! We’ll usher our chilly little kittens into the embrace of Polynesia in the dead of winter! Their private paradise, an oasis of well-scented men!” Tamaki then smiled and added, “This is also the month when we try to outdo ourselves for that most sublime event… the Ouran Host Club Christmas Party!”

Susumu froze, his eyes growing wide with shock as the thought of a big, crowded party brought his anxiety back.

_ "Don't stress about it anymore, and don't let anyone tell you you can't do it. You know you can.” _

His sister’s words stuck in his head, and he thought, ‘I can do this.’

* * *

In the club room, Tamaki flirted with his customers as Susumu poured tea.

"Oh, how cruel of you... even with my skin, shiny as ivory, the well-toned muscles it covers, and the outfit, like that of a Balinese King, that drapes them all so well... I am no more a slave before my goddess, kneeling, and swearing my loyalty.”

Susumu walked away from the table, passing by the twins' table. Their guests were asking questions about the Christmas party that he desperately wanted to be excused from, finding it hard to concentrate on his task now that he was thinking about it. Susumu took a rest at the drink stand with Haruhi.

"The guests seem even more worked up than usual, huh?” Susumu said to his sister. “It's hard to keep up with all of these orders..."

"A little moderate exposure is popular." Kyoya startled the boy again, almost causing him to spill the fruit juice he was pouring into the glasses.

Susumu filled the last glass with the fruit juice and set the pitcher down, trying as best he could not to let his crush see his red face. 

“Did you come up with this tropical project, Kyoya-senpai?” asked Haruhi, taking the tray her brother handed her.

"I have no decision-making authority. This club’s policies are all laid out by the king, Tamaki.” Kyoya continued, "Although, I may have found it worth the effort to casually slip a photo book of Bali onto his desk.” He chuckled, adjusting his glasses with an evil smile.

Susumu froze... he'd never seen him smile like that before, it almost seemed devilish. It made him feel a little scared… his evil smile, his dark eyes, all these things gave him the distinct feeling that there was a dark side to this intellectual, polite, dark-haired boy he'd fallen in love with.

Susumu felt his heart race, but the Vice-President didn't seem to notice.

He quickly escaped, heading to a table to deliver drinks to girls who had asked for refills.

* * *

Susumu put a round of fruity drinks on a table near his sister's table. When his classmate, Aki, thanked him for bringing them, her friend Nozomi added, in a distinctly excited tone, "Sit with us, and let's talk for a while, to pass the time!" He declined politely, with a forced smile, but the pretty girl kept talking in the same excited, cheery tone. 

"Don't be shy, it'll be fun to talk with someone new, and who knows, we might even like the same things like anime or manga, I've read some great one before..." Nozomi proceeded to list a few shows she'd enjoyed, and immediately Aki excused her friend's behavior with a roll of her eyes, looking at her with a disdainful expression that was a result of her friend's adoration for boys' love manga and anime, or rather the smut that was attached to this kind of material.

Her friend apologized to Susumu, with a sigh, for her behavior, "I've never quite seen you before, but I presume that's because you recently joined the host club," she continued. "So I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Aki Sugiyama, we're in the same class, and I'd say you're not quite what I expected you to be like."

_'What does she mean?' _he thought, seeming confused.

"According to my observations, you’re a loner, aren't you? Last year you seemed to be distant from the rest of our class, but now you've joined a club. I see that as odd I've got to say it's very... strange, to be honest."

Susumu didn't know what to say. She was right about him; his first year at Ouran Academy was certainly a lonely one, what with the bullying.

_ ‘I want to go home…’ _

"I apologize for offending you, Susumu," Aki said gently, her tone carefully courteous. "I just get like that sometimes."

"I'm not offended, just... surprised," replied Susumu.

The girls exchanged looks, and Aki shrugged as if to clear the air. "What do you think of the tropics, Susumu?"

"I like it, I guess..."

Nozomi chimed in, "It'd be nice to travel." And then she went on to list her top five places to see, England being the first place on her list.

“England's landscapes are beautiful at any time of year,” Aki said, agreeing with her friend.

When Nozomi asked where Susumu wanted to travel, he lied and said England.

"Then we should all go together!"

"...uh, okay."

Nozomi sounded happy. "Start saving your money, guys!"

* * *

After club duties were over, Tamaki was slurping a bowl of ramen, annoyed.

"_Sir _,” Hikaru drawled, “stop eating that commoner’s ramen, and come help us with the party planning." 

"Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Haruhi bothering you that much?" Koaru asked.

"Her illness isn’t something that just started, right?” said Kyoya, his eyes glued to his laptop screen.

Haruhi asked, “Illness?”

"Wandering host-hopper disease."

"Otherwise known as never-the-same-boy-twice disease."

Kyoya explained it to her, "Usually, our regular customers designate a favorite host and see them in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite regularly. 

“Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?” Honey said.

Haruhi folded her arms on the table, glancing at her brother who was drawing next to her, before she said, “Ah, this is because he got his guest taken from him.”

“It is now! That’s not why!”

“I’m at the limits of my patience! Haruhi, start dressing like a girl! Why do you have to be so woefully popular with the girls, when you are a girl?! To put it bluntly, the only ones who know you’re a girl are in this club!”

“She opted out of taking any gym classes!”

“Attendance numbers are mixed between boys and girls, so no one can tell.”

Tamaki pulled out a trunk labelled 'King's Private Property' and began digging through it, pulling out a large portrait frame of Haruhi in middle school when she had long hair and wore a female uniform.

“Otou-sama… Otou-sama… wants to see you the way you were back then!” 

“Please don’t go blowing up my photos without asking me!”

Everyone gathered around a framed portrait of his sister as a middle schooler, comparing it to her high school ID.

"The more I look at this, the more I marvel at it. How is it that _this _can become _that _?" 

"The day before entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the children in my neighborhood," Haruhi explained. "It was such a pain to get out that I cut it off. “Ore”[ore = I] didn't care if I looked like a boy."

"Girls should never be referring to themselves as “ore”!" Tamaki shouted. "Okaa-san! Haruhi is using dirty words!"

"Who’s _ Okaa-san _?" 

"From a club position standpoint, I guess I am," Kyoya replied.

"Well, after all, I can pay back more of my debt before Nii-chan and I graduate by being a designated host than I can as an errand boy,” Haruhi said.

"By the way, do you and Susumu-senpai have any experience in social dancing?" Hikaru asked. "It’s essential for the party."

"Huh? No, but the party has nothing to do with our quotas, right?” Susumu asked, worriedly.

Haruhi said, “I’m not at all interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..." 

"No, social dances are a common practice for a gentleman," Tamaki said. "If you want to walk the path of a host that badly, then you have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi-kun."

"If you or your brother cannot master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at next week’s party, then I will expose the fact that you are a girl, and bust you both back down to errand boys!” 

_'Okaa-san, if you're watching this from Heaven, please send down some blessings for us both!' _Susumu begged.

* * *

Susumu waited patiently until his sister’s ballroom dance lesson was over.

Haruhi looked nervous and was relying too heavily on her dance partner, Kanako, to guide her through the steps. 

“Good, Haruhi-kun. On “slow”, bring your feet together,” Kanako instructed, “The gentleman always leads. Be sure to look at the girl you’re dancing with.” 

When Haruhi missed her footing, she tripped them both, landing on top of Kanako.

“I’m so sorry!”

Kanako pulled Haruhi closer and smiled, “It’s all right, Haruhi.” 

“Can I help you up?”

Susumu looked out the window at the wintry landscape he'd tried to capture on sketch paper and kept waiting.

A voice startled him again, “You should use this time to practice.”

Susumu felt his heart thudding in his chest, and he quickly grabbed his sketchbook and ran off to find a place where no one was, intending to wait it out until no one was in the club room except his sister. He slammed the door of the boy's bathroom and locked himself in the stall, giving himself a moment to calm down.

Later in the evening, when the music room was empty, and the others headed home, Susumu asked his sister to help him practice. Susumu raised his left hand, held his sister's right hand, palms facing each other, and his cuffed hand connected with her shoulder blade. Haruhi put her left hand on his left shoulder.

Susumu looked down at his feet as she helped him step forward, and she kept leading. She thought he was doing a good job and was doing the best he could.

Susumu stumbled slightly.

Haruhi noticed he was distracted, so she stopped. “If you’re not feeling well, we can stop for today.”

Susumu, trying to avoid looking at her, replied, “No… I’m okay.”

Susumu smiled, but it was weak and forced, and Haruhi could see it reflected in his eyes. She finally said, "We can take a break if you want.”

“Forget it, it’s nothing,” said Susumu, taking her by the hand. “Let’s give it another try.”

Haruhi tried to put it out of her mind, but she was worried about her brother.

* * *

"My little lambs, who have gathered here tonight, Ouran Host Club bids you a fond welcome to the Christmas Party...!!"

The Large Hall, located in the Central Campus, was used for the Christmas party. The inside was decorated in colorful and intricate patterns, with plush tablecloths and walls covered in Christmas lights. The main stage featured a small band of violinists playing traditional Christmas carols and songs.

“We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart’s content, as you dance with the Host Club members.” Kyoya continued, “In addition, the guest who is recognized as the best dancer, and is chosen as tonight’s queen will receive an impassioned kiss on the cheek from the king.”

“Good luck to you, baby,” Tamaki said to the ladies from the stairs, winking.

Above the stage, the beautiful ornamentation surrounding the large star and snowflakes were illuminated. The music-filled hall was filled with voices and smiles, and it was difficult to find the quiet when it was noisy. By now, everyone was so filled with joy and emotion that it was hard to find any space to relax.

“Susumu, you seem pretty tense!” Tamaki scolded.

“I’m… not used to affairs like this." And he was being honest, he was disappointed he couldn't give a present to Kyoya this year, though he wasn’t sure what to get him in the first place. He rubbed the back of his neck, fluffing out his hair a little. "Christmas for Haruhi and I usually amounts to Otou-san bringing fruit cake home from work.”

"So, you two are _ alone _ together at Christmas, Susu-chan?” Honey asked, “How do you spend it?”

“Let’s see… last year we watched “The Kato Family’s Dining Room Christmas Special” on TV,” Haruhi told them.

“… it showed how to evenly divide a fruitcake,” Susumu added, not that anyone heard him.

“Yes… the show dispensing common wisdom to the common folks.”

“Not much use for us!”

Haruhi sighed. “Figured you’d _ react _ that way. No biggie...”

“No biggie?! Why are you so indifferent to everything?!" Tamaki exclaimed, cupping her face. "You should be insulted – for yourself, for your brother, for your Otou-san, for the _ Kato Family _… who go on TV just to invite everyone into their warm, wonderful home!”

“You _ like _ them _ that much _?”

“The fabulousness of this party would be_ lost _on such people!”

“Well, you’re here anyway, so why don’t you try the cuisine?” said Kyoya. “We have quite a spread.”

_ A spread, _ Susumu thought, his stomach growling. 

Haruhi asked if there was any fancy tuna.

“I want fancy tuna here stat!!” Tamaki ordered quickly.

* * *

Later, Susumu went off to the food table alone to get himself food and find somewhere to eat alone. He took a plate, but because a girl walked up to him, he couldn't pick up the sushi he was eyeing.

He was afraid she was going to ask him for a dance but seeing the girl was Nozomi wearing a green and gold evening gown with a camera around her neck, he sighed in relief. She too was at the table for food, not for conversation, and didn't notice him until after she'd grabbed what she wanted.

The petite girl had a large appetite - there was a _mountain _ of food on her plate!

When she noticed him watching her eating, there was a smile and a slightly bashful look on her face. As the girl started speaking, he, as usual, felt slightly awkward. She was still unfamiliar to him. However, with a slight smile on his face, he started speaking to her, hoping not to make her feel uncomfortable, "Uh, hi, Nozomi. How are you?" The girl's smile brightened.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. Not as well as I usually am, though. Aki ditched me for her boyfriend, so I'm just walking around the party on my own." The small shrug she gave told him that she wasn't hurt by that. It didn't feel like he had anything to worry about, so he gave a small smile in return.

"So, what brings you here?" Her question was followed by a giggle from her. "Did the guys talk you into coming to this party?"

The look on his face was proof enough that he'd prefer to be at home than hosting and dancing, so Nozomi said, "Say if you don't want to talk to these rich snobs, why not hang out with me?"

"...uh, is it okay?" Susumu asked, unsure.

"Look, I've got nothing to do besides eating," she said, finishing the salmon sushi roll and taking another one off the top of the mountain. "If anything, parties just aren't fun without someone to hang out with. Come on, it'll give you a break from dealing with these rich people... who have seriously good taste in food!" She took another bite out of the sushi roll for good measure, "So good."

She offered him some. "Take some!"

He thanked her and picked up a piece of sashimi, then took small bites. He looked around at the party as he was eating, and witnessed his sister being whisked away by the twins. He gulped down his second piece of sashimi, and then excused himself, "I have to go, but I'll be right back."

Nozomi shrugged, "Do what you have to do." She bit into a roll of sashimi, and said with her mouth full, with a grin, "I'll stay at the food table!"

When Susumu finally caught up with them in another room, Kyoya was explaining the plan to Haruhi while she was changing.

"Having an “accident” happen right at the end would be more thrilling," Kyoya said, checking his watch. "Remember Haruhi, your time limit is 20 minutes to the party climax. We’ve already called Suzushima to the adjoining classroom."

“Gracefully ask him what his feelings are!” Honey said.

Then Haruhi stepped out, wearing a pink floral dress and a brown long-haired wig. She sat in front of the vanity desk, then the twins started applying make-up to her face.

"Although this is his highness’s strategy, something is unsettling about it," they said.

Tamaki barged into the room. "Hey, what’s the big idea? Having everyone in here? Who’s looking after our guests-" He stopped himself short. He blushed when he saw the young, brown-haired beauty who turned to face him.

"What do you think, sir?" the twins asked him.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!"

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes," Haruhi grumbled again as she walked down the hall stiffly in her pumps.

"Good luck, Haruhi!"

"I can't believe she's so pretty!"

Susumu watched them all compliment his little sister. While some students at this school bullied him, he was so happy to see how well his sister was being treated by the boys. Just for a moment, he was again reminded of what a difference there was between them.

Kyoya noticed Susumu staring at his sister, an expression both of sadness and compassion on his face.

* * *

Susumu found Nozomi at the food table, where she said she'd be.

After apologizing to her, they found a spot by the window overlooking a courtyard and sat there talking as they ate. The way the conversation went Susumu listened intently as Nozomi talked, answering her questions and shyly commenting on things he didn't know much about. This girl was easy to talk to, she was kind and aware that he was shy, so she encouraged him to talk to her.

She went on to talk about her family, telling him her father's a photographer, and her grandparents taught at Ouran Academy, so they put in a good word for her to the school’s Chairman, allowing her to attend Ouran Academy.

Before they were able to talk about anything further, a huge Christmas tree standing in the courtyard lit up, putting the evening into a festive mood. 

They saw Kanako and Toru outside. While the girl was caught off guard by the display of green and red and sparkling lights, Toru grabbed her hand. Just then, they heard Tamaki shouting down at the couple.

"Merry Christmas!! And blessings to these two stubborn mules!!"

Susumu watched the couple dance by themselves in the freshly fallen snow before Nozomi tapped him on the shoulder and directed his attention to the camera in her hands. She wanted to commemorate the evening by taking photos with him before the final dances were announced, and he agreed to not hurt her feelings.

Since the guests were watching the couple they weren't seen walking up to the base of the Christmas tree. Nozomi asked him to stand in front of the tree and began taking pictures of him.

She asked him to pose as if he was placing one of the decorations on the tree and took his picture. 

The evening was soon coming to an end. When the twins came out and announced that Kanako was to receive a kiss on the cheek from the King, the ladies who had been waiting in anticipation for the queen to be unveiled clapped for the queen of the ball. 

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"

Nozomi zoomed in on them just as Haruhi guided the other girl's face into the proper position, leaning in- the flash went off as Haruhi was lip-locking with Kanako. They pulled away. Kanako turned to her betrothal to see if he was upset, but he was understanding. Susumu took a few seconds to process what had just happened. His little sister... got her first kiss...

_ I never thought my little sister would get her first kiss from a girl... _ He saw a smile appear on his sister's face as Kanako's betrothed took her hand again... '_But it looks like she enjoyed herself tonight...' _ He started to doubt he would ever receive _ his _ first kiss, interrupted by Nozomi who nudged his shoulder and began showing him the pictures she took of the party. He smiled a little. _ 'This wasn't such a bad evening after all!'_


	3. Attack of the Lady Manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-08-07: Hello, readers, lately things have been really busy for me, so I wasn't able to update this story as much as I'd like. I've been writing some new stories that I'm so excited to share with you all. Hopefully, I can find enough time to post some of them. I also want to explain that this story is being cross-posted on FanFiction.Net, too. I hope that clears things up!
> 
> I left a little note in the first chapter, but if you haven't read it, my good friend theforgxttenshade on Tumblr drew a cover for Shattering Glass. Check out her work, she's very talented!
> 
> If you'd like to read more of my work, or my newest story called 'Be With You' then check out my profile. For now, enjoy this new chapter!

Susumu looked around the music room as he pushed the snack trolley, looking for customers to ask about the refills. There weren't a lot of customers in need of refreshments. Some were fawning over the hosts, while a few of those who had just come in wanted to be brought to the table. It was embarrassing for him to accompany the guests to their tables alone because he was not used to approaching female clients. _Kyoya is watching my every move,_ the brown-haired boy thought cautiously.

Susumu had been trained a few weeks ago, but accidents that increased his debt rather than reputation have occurred more frequently, leading to a small shift in his hosting duties. His clients thought his shyness was sweet, but the young host knew that his clumsiness was not an advantageous attribute, but rather a hindrance to their business.

He could understand this clearly because he was just a young man who wasn't suited to being a host. While his little sister was a really good host, he had a lot to learn about hosting. He wondered if he had to learn some things from the other hosts. Again, he couldn't help feeling that none of them would understand his plight.

Susumu saw his classmates in the room, and he pushed the trolley to the table where they were sitting.

Nozomi ate her sandwich, which had a few extra slices of cheese, wondering why the Hitachiin twins wanted the guests to think they were in an incestuous relationship.

Her grey-eyed friend, who was sitting in front of her as they ate, noticed her staring at the brothers. Aki set down her sandwich and talked seriously, "Stop staring at them like that, you know they're not in a real relationship. It's beyond me why girls want to see a romantic relationship between family members, but this club aims to satisfy the female clients who enjoy it."

Nozomi couldn't believe what she had heard. "You agree with that, then?" Aki stared at her with a cold look that made Nozomi feel like a child being scolded by a parent.

"This host club doesn't serve any purpose at this school except to meet the wishes of their female clients, using false flattery to draw them in."

After hearing her friend's opinion, Nozomi sat in shock for a couple of seconds. "Oh, it's a lot more than that! This club makes people feel comfortable. They're acting, of course, but it's fun to sit here and relax, chat with these guys and enjoy ourselves."

"I only chose to come here with you because this is the only way I can get you to study," Aki said, pointing to the math equations that they were supposed to be working on right now. "You're struggling with math. I'm trying to help you out, but you need to stay focused."

Nozomi sighed, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'd rather be bad at math than bad at every subject."

Aki sighed, put down her cup of tea, and observed the people around her, particularly the short, brown-haired host across from their table who was being fawned over by his regular guests, and receiving compliments for the kimono he was wearing. Haruhi looked almost like a girl in his kimono, Aki heard them say, and they were right, the boy looked more feminine and shorter than the rest of the boys.

Aki's eyes narrowed at Haruhi and examined him carefully.

"H-hello ladies, thank you for coming here today," Susumu said, walking up to their table with the trolley. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Yes, please!" Nozomi said happily.

Nervous as he was, Susumu was trying his best to be courteous. His classmates watched him pour tea in silence, making the boy even more nervous.

Susumu tried to say something to ease the silence a little, "I hope you enjoy yourselves today-"

The pot of tea he was holding spilled all over Aki.

Susumu quickly apologized and took a piece of cloth under a pile of plates. It was only when he tugged on the cloth that the pile of plates began to teeter.

_Oh no, _Susumu thought in alarm, as the plates fell and broke.

Aki looked down at her tea-stained clothes, and back at her classmate, her grey eyes cold like a blade. She didn't say anything, picked up a napkin, and used it to wipe her school uniform.

Susumu's anxiety began to build up again, and he felt his heart beating in his chest.

Aki looked down and saw Susumu's hands were shaking as if he was holding back from sobbing right then and there.

"I'm going to be fine," she said to him. "It's just a little bit of a stain, it's easy to wash away."

He didn't expect her to say that, but he did appreciate her kindness. Aki suggested that he take a broom to sweep away the broken dishes, and offered to help him clean up. He refused politely, though. He found a broom and began sweeping.

"Susumu?" Kyoya called as Susumu swept away the broken dishes. "I've finished recalculating how long it will take you and Haruhi to pay off your debt. If your accidents continue, your debt will not be fully repaid before you graduate in two years."

Susumu felt a sudden chill down his spine, and shuddered, staring at Kyoya who was smiling evilly at him. He looked down at the broken dishes and kept sweeping, ignoring his gaze.

Elsewhere in the club room, Susumu's sister Haruhi was watching the rehearsed scenes of each of the hosts. As she wondered how they could all cry so easily, she bumped into Hikaru, and a small item fell out of his kimono sleeve. She picked it up and frowned, questioning the twins about the bottle of eye drops she was holding.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops," Hikaru said.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears," Koaru added.

"That's cheating," Haruhi said, her tone serious.

"Oh, don't be such a party-pooper," Hikaru teased, poking Haruhi's cheek.

"Here, Haruhi, this is for you," Koaru said to Haruhi, putting a small box of confectionery in her hands.

"It's for me?" Haruhi asked, staring fondly at the box.

"You're the cutest!"

"I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi-kun!" one of her guests said.

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm not," Haruhi said truthfully. "But, you know, I think it's going to be a nice memorial offering to my mother."

"How wonderful of you! Such devotion to your mother's memory!" Tamaki exclaimed and began to stack more boxes on top of Haruhi's first one. "Please take as many of these as you like, Haruhi."

"Let me guess, the tears are fake?" Haruhi asked.

"How could you say that?!" Tamaki exclaimed, sounding hurt. "My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry without eye drops is the mark of a true host." Tamaki then began circling Haruhi. "Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me?"

She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes. "You wish."

"My romantic overtures don't seem to be reaching you for some reason," Tamaki rubbed his chin, thinking. "Perhaps I should add a little more panache to my character."

Just as Susumu had finished sweeping, he saw a girl spying on them from around the pillar.

"It looks like the host club has a brand-new guest." The twins walked over to the girl.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Hikaru invited her inside.

"Watching from afar is no fun, please miss," Koaru said, holding a rose in front of the girl's face.

"Stop that, how many times do I have to tell you, boys, to be more courteous to our first-time guests?" Tamaki scolded, causing the girl to jump in fear. "Please, you don't have to be scared, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

She parted her lips in order to speak.

"Yes?"

"No! Don't touch me, you're phony!" She cried at the top of her lungs and slapped Tamaki in the face.

Tamaki touched the imprint on his face, and he stepped back. "What do you mean I'm phony?!"

"Just what I said, you're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club," she shouted. "You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!"

Tamaki started falling down in slow motion.

"He's created a new technique!" Hikaru shouted.

"One man slow-motion!" Koaru exclaimed.

Kyoya looked at her in surprise.

The bright-eyed girl turned around and gasped, "Kyoya-sama!" She ran over Tamaki and embraced Kyoya. "How I've longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!"

Susumu looked at them with wide eyes. _Eh?!_

Nozomi noticed the awkward embrace, and as if a switch had flipped, she was pissed.

"She better get her hands off Kyoya, only Tamaki gets to hold him!"

Aki, annoyed by her sudden change of attitude, just shook her head and looked away.

Haruhi asked her if Nozomi was all right.

Aki replied, "She's upset, it would be better for us to keep our distance from her."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what had happened to her.

Nozomi made a fist and glared at the girl who was clinging to Kyoya. _Who the hell is she?!_

* * *

"_Fiancée?"_

"Kyoya-senpai's?"

"Yes, my name is Houshakuji Renge," the brown-haired girl sitting in front of them introduced herself. "I will be transferring into first year, Class A tomorrow."

Hikaru turned his head to see Tamaki sulking in the corner. "Why is he sulking?"

Koaru leaned back on the sofa, putting his arms behind his head. "That's because Kaa-san was keeping a secret from Otou-san."

"Whatever," Kyoya sighed. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Ours was a story of love at first sight." Renge placed both hands on her cheeks, and she described her prince with a dreamy expression on her face. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard even when you thought no one else was looking, and the way you kindly reached out to that poor injured little kitty."

_She's got the wrong person, that's not like Kyoya at all,_ Susumu thought as he stopped drawing to look at them. _What do I even know about him? I've only noticed a few small things about him, not enough to say I know him. And even if I tried to get closer to him, it wouldn't make a difference. He doesn't notice me, and that's not about to change._

Susumu's grip tightened around his pencil.

He was a little uneasy about the girl's behavior towards his dearest classmate. He knew he wasn't supposed to say anything because it wasn't his place, but he felt that the powerful burning sensation within him threatened to overwhelm him.

A combination of fear and a desire for Kyoya to choose him over the girl made his heart race. He had never experienced such a strong emotion before. A simple crush couldn't cause such a sudden explosion of jealousy, right? Was it just a little romantic attraction to his classmate, or did the girl who proclaimed her love for the boy whom he liked kindle the flame of jealousy inside him?

He wondered about his feelings, whether he was crushing or falling in love with his classmate, and he tried to suppress the jealousy he felt.

He jumped when the girl suddenly cried out.

"You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi-kun!" Renge pointed at Kyoya.

"Uki?" Haruhi tilted her head, confused.

"Doki?" Honey was just as confused.

Susumu tilted his head and let out a soft "huh?"

"An otaku!" Tamaki shouted.

"She's an otaku?!" Hikaru cried.

"Hmm," Mori grunted.

"I've never seen one before!" Koaru shouted.

"I see now. You're infatuated with that character," Kyoya concluded. "You're projecting that infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi-kun character probably wears glasses as well."

"Deluded, you say?" Tamaki inquired. "Then that story about her being your fiancée..."

Kyoya looked at him, saying, "I don't remember ever acknowledging that. For one thing, I've never even met her before today."

Tamaki sighed in relief.

"According to my information, Kyoya-sama, I understand that you administer everything about this club," said Renge, sitting beside Kyoya now.

"That's right, Kyo-chan is our director," Honey confirmed.

"The director? That's perfect! I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business!" Renge exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands.

"We don't need one," the twins said. "We're a host club, after all."

Renge twirled, not listening. "I've made up my mind, I'm going to be this host club's manager!"

"Hey, Kyoya," Tamaki said nervously, poking his head from behind the couch.

"She's the daughter of a client that's important to the Ootori family," Kyoya said, knowing exactly what Tamaki was going to say. "I ask that you be sure not to do anything impolite."

"Put that way," Tamaki sighed. He and the twins pat Haruhi on her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"Haruhi, this can be considered as part of your host training," Tamaki told her. "This one's all yours!"

Before she could decline or make a quick dash out of the room herself, the boys ran out of the room.

Her older brother patted her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I want to make some sweets for Kyoya-sama!" Renge exclaimed, with twinkling stars in her eyes.

Kyoya placed his hand on Susumu's shoulder, leaning slightly forward, and said to the young man in a low tone, "Failure will increase your debt considerably."

Susumu looked at his dark-haired classmate from the corner of his eyes, and his face began to turn a little red.

"I have a few easy cookie recipes we could try," Susumu suggested, looking at Renge.

"Let's bake cookies!" Renge cheered.

"But..." Haruhi tried to say, but she couldn't get through to them.

* * *

"Senpai, shall I add sugar to the cream?" Renge asked.

In the cooking classroom, Susumu, his sister, and Renge worked together on baking cookies. Renge confessed that she had never baked in her life, and she was just going to learn from her upperclassman how to do that. Susumu tried his best to help her make cookies and gave her some tips.

Susumu wore a patterned apron and held a tray of butter cookies in his gloved hands, about to put them in the oven.

"Oh, yes, how are you doing with the chocolate?" he asked, and Renge showed him the pot she had put on direct heat.

"Oh, it's melting great!"

"Not on direct heat!" he shouted, quickly fixing the problem.

Haruhi was watching him try to explain to Renge that she needed to heat the water in the saucepan, then put the chocolate in the pot, but Renge was messing up again. Her brother was kind and offered his help, but she kept fumbling and made it harder for him.

She then noticed the smoke coming out of the oven while Renge's sugar cookies were baking, so she immediately took the oven mitts and opened the door to the oven.

Her brother ran to the oven, trying to clear the smoke.

Renge looked at Susumu with eyes full of disappointment, asking for help.

Susumu glanced at the burnt sugar cookies, and then suggested to Renge she should give Kyoya the cookies he made. His jealousy persisted, but Kyoya could at least try his cookies, even if he didn't give them to him.

"Is that okay, senpai?" she asked, unaware what Susumu was thinking about.

"Oh... yes, Renge-chan, it's okay."

Seeing Renge's happy reaction, Susumu's heart hurt, thinking of Kyoya receiving sweet treats from her.

* * *

Susumu watched Renge give Kyoya the sugar cookies he had made with a sad look on his face, listening to the beautiful brunette who said she had baked them herself with her princely Kyoya in mind.

"Oh, Kyoya-sama! Susumu-senpai and Haruhi-kun taught me how to make common folk's cookies. I must confess I never baked before, but I picked it up quickly! Please serve it in your shop!"

Kyoya's smile hid his grimace as he looked at the warm and fresh butter cookies, disliking the sweet smell that the cookies emitted. "I see. They have a... strong vanilla scent."

"Yes, I made them for you. You're going to enjoy them so much!" she said enthusiastically, well aware that her beloved Kyoya was in love with sweets. She couldn't help but smile happily at the sight of her Kyoya-sama's smile.

"I know that you will say "If you made it, it is a feast for a king!"."

But she didn't make them, I did, thought Susumu, feeling the sting of her lie.w

The other boys, surprised that their manager managed to make a lot of promising sweets, were all eagerly looking forward to trying the cookies Renge made.

They never thought that the male host who led her through the baking process had given her a little more help by letting her say she baked the cookies on her own.

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan, can I taste one of your cookies?" Honey asked, with an eager voice.

Renge turned to the short boy and pulled hard on his cheeks, telling him that the butter cookies were only for her prince.

Honey burst into tears and ran to Susumu, who was caught off guard by Honey wrapping his arms around him.

Susumu hugged him, quieting his soft sobs with a gentle touch, and telling him it was all right. It was by comforting the young children in their apartment complex that Susumu was able to act so calmly, especially when the kids got hurt while playing and came crying to him or his sister. Susumu smiled softly, offering to let Honey try his cookies.

Mori watched them silently and gave Susumu a nod that made the brown-haired boy smile.

"I think Niichan's cookies taste better," Haruhi said, taking a bite of one of her brother's chocolate chip cookies.

"May I try that?" Hikaru snapped half of the cookie still in her mouth.

"Oh, Haruhi, you have cookie crumbs on your face," Koaru said, licking the crumbs off Haruhi's face.

Tamaki's jaw dropped. "Did you see what they just did? He took a bite-"

"Before anyone realized it, they've become a congenial classmate trio," Kyoya said.

"You know, if you'd just say so, I could get them off myself," Haruhi told Koaru, wiping her cheek, and then she faced Hikaru, "and if you wanted one, there's plenty here." She was used to mischief like that since she's babysat kids who licked her face a lot.

"Y-y-you're reaction is all wrong!" Tamaki shouted, putting his hands on her face. "This is where you're supposed to rebuff them and casually brush them aside!"

"Please stop sexually harassing me, senpai," said Haruhi.

"Harassing you?! If I'm harassing you, then they're twice as guilty! Aah! Call the police!"

"Okay, okay, sir, we're sorry."

Renge watched them intensely, thinking.

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan, want some milk?" Honey asked, holding a glass of milk.

"Too tepid… It's all too tepid! Except for Kyoya-sama, all of your characters are too lackluster! All of your hosts are lacking a "dark" side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone grows tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyoya-sama's business!?" Renge shouted at the hosts.

"As your manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds! Starting with you!" She looked at Honey, who shrieked. "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby. As such, you're now the cute face, who's a thug. Morinozuka-senpai, you're the childhood flunkie. The twins will be basketball players, shut up in their own world. Haruhi-kun, you're an honor student, faced with intense bullying. Susumu-senpai, the extreme jealousy that you feel towards your younger brother for achieving more success than you ever had makes you feel insecure, even though you love him dearly. And Tamaki-san, you are the school idol esteemed for your good looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex. The lonesome prince!"

"Oh, Kyoya-sama, you're perfect," said Renge, turning to Kyoya. "You just stay your usual kind, affectionate self!"

Kyoya put his hand on his chest. "I'm honored."

"The lonesome prince. Indeed, that is perfect for me!" Tamaki said as if a spotlight shone on him.

"She couldn't be farther from the truth," said Haruhi, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"I agree with you, Haruhi," said Susumu, shaking his head.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Do something!" Koaru begged.

"But his highness seems up for this," Kyoya said, directing their gaze onto Tamaki.

"Renge-kun, Renge-kun, is this what a lonesome pose would look like?" Tamaki asked, striking a pose.

"My, that's pretty good, Tamaki-san," Renge admired. "I'm sure it would be more effective if you were standing in the rain!"

"Well, let's just see how it goes, why don't we?" Kyoya said, smirking, as he held his chin. "Something interesting will come of it, I'll bet."

* * *

The older Fujioka sibling wrapped his arms around his younger brother, his face contorting in anger. Clearly, the two bullies were in no mood to take the well-earned insult from the elder brother.

"You know, it pisses me off when people don't know their place," the baby-faced thug snapped. Suddenly, his eyes began to water and he jumped into Haruhi's arms, burying his face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Haru-chan, Susu-chan! I can't do this anymore!"

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! What's wrong with you?!" Renge shouted at Honey. "You got to stick to the script!"

"But I can't!" Honey cried.

"Can we take a break for a few minutes, please?" Susumu asked Renge, trying to keep the crying boy calm.

"Fine, senpai!" She agreed with a huff. "Stop rolling, cameraman!"

"Yes, boss!"

Renge turned to the director, "I want the rain to make things look tragic."

"Honey-senpai couldn't handle the scene," Susumu said, walking off set with his sister.

"Didn't you have any disagreement with Renge about the scene earlier?" Haruhi asked.

"I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen to me."

Haruhi picked up a towel to dry herself. "I might be able to talk to Renge."

Susumu took the towel that had been handed over to him and draped it over his head to dry his hair.

"Since I couldn't get through to her, would it make a difference if you tried talking to her?"

Haruhi thought about it, and then she sighed. "I guess not."

Susumu twisted the soaked towel that caused the water to rain on the pavement.

"How did we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru complained.

"And why is there a whole film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi asked.

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood," Kyoya told them as he wrote in his notebook. "Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie, _'Millennial Snow.'_ It was the number one grossing box office hit in America last year."

"Damn, these rich people," Haruhi muttered.

"And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the seme?" Hikaru complained.

"Yeah," said Koaru.

"Seme?" Haruhi wondered, looking at her brother. "What does that mean?"

When his sister posed him the question, Susumu's face turned as red as a beet, and he looked away, with an embarrassed expression on his face. "I can't tell you."

"You know what it means?" Haruhi asked with interest.

"Don't ask me," Susumu muttered.

* * *

Tamaki ran to Haruhi. "Haruhi! So how was I? Did you like my performance?"

Haruhi got up from her chair and she handed him a towel. "It was pretty awesome. I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like this, you were really convincing."

Tamaki dried off. "I've discovered a new, darker side of myself. I'm starting to think it might be a good idea to explore it!"

"Are you sure about that?" Haruhi asked him. "Because I think you're fine just the way you are now, senpai."

"You do?" Tamaki turned red, and then he looked away. "Well, if you say so, Haruhi."

"Hey, Haruhi, you're on!" called Renge.

"Coming!"

Renge waited around the corner of the school building. She introduced two intimidating young men to Haruhi, pleased that she had found these students with evil looks. Renge was so determined to use them for the important climax scene as the villains that she did not notice they were getting angry.

"That's when all the club members come together to fight against the real villains at their school," Renge said. "According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese mafia. Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?"

Haruhi attempted to warn Renge about the boys.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue!" Renge pulled one of the boys by his arm.

The brown-haired guy pulled Renge off. "You think you can push me around? You don't even know me!" The guy pushed Renge towards the equipment leaning on the wall.

Renge braced for an impact that never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Haruhi had jumped behind her, taking the full blow to guard her. "Are you all right, Haruhi?!"

"That guy was right, Renge, you can't do that," Haruhi said, covering her eyes with her hand. "If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them, and you'll never see the person inside."

"Um, I don't understand what you're trying to say," said Renge, puzzled.

Hearing the commotion, Tamaki and Susumu hurried to see what had happened. "What happened, Haruhi?!" Haruhi looked at them and Tamaki was overcome with rage when he saw those tears in her eyes. His rage took over. He caught the guilty man and then slammed him against the wall.

"So which one of you assholes started this?!"

"Wait, Suou, it's not what you think!" said the other guy to Tamaki. "That girl has started it!"

Susumu rushed over to her side. He knelt before her and asked if she was all right.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Nii-chan," Haruhi tried to reassure him but she kept rubbing her eyes.

Tamaki kneeled in front of her, caressing Haruhi's cheeks with his palms. "Haruhi, are you in any pain?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "It's my contact."

"Your contact?" Susumu and Tamaki repeated.

"Yeah," nodded Haruhi, "I think it must have slipped out."

Tamaki stared at her, then he laughed. "I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops, so you're a full-fledged host now!"

"I'm glad you're alright, Haruhi. I was worried," Susumu said, helping her up.

"You don't have to worry about me all the time," Haruhi said to her brother. "I can take care of myself."

Susumu smiled softly at her, glad to know she was okay.

"What matters is that you're safe," Tamaki said to Haruhi, smiling.

Haruhi smiled at them both.

"You-you-" Renge said to the camera crew behind her, "Please tell me you got that, cameraman!"

"Yes, boss!"

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene!" screamed Renge, gripping the script. "All it needs now is a movie narration by my sweet Kyoya-sama!"

Crash!

They all turned around to see Kyoya who broke the camera lens.

"What'd you do to my camera!?"

"What? Is there something wrong? Renge asked.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence," said Kyoya. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

"A pest," said Renge, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But you're supposed to pat me on the head, and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya!" Renge cried. "Why are you acting so differently now, tell me why!"

"Because that's not the real Kyoya," said Tamaki.

Renge dropped to her knees and began to weep.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Even if Kyoya is a little different from what you expected, Renge-chan, it's not important whether the person is 'perfect ' or not, it's who they are on the inside that counts." Renge looked up to see Susumu crouched in front of her. "Look at the person for who they are on the inside, and try to get to know them. It takes time and effort, but it's worth getting to know a person better."

Susumu smiled, giving her a reassuring look.

Renge felt a strange warmth, and then suddenly realized that his kind smile was like the sunlight on a spring day, warming her heart. Her eyes were bright and shining as she looked at him. She felt his affection as if it were a new dream, a happy one for her.

* * *

"Hey there, come on in."

"I bought the video of that film you made!"

"I bought it too!

"And so did I!"

The hosts blinked.

"You did?" Tamaki asked.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the lonely prince!"

"The loving relationship between Hikaru-kun and Koaru-kun was so sweet!"

"No, Haruhi-kun and Fujioka-senpai's relationship was the best!"

"Kyoya-" Tamaki started.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we'd already shot wasn't damaged, but naturally I did cut out that one violent scene," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but then I guess that's to be expected."

"So is this what you meant by interesting?" the twins questioned.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget."

"And just when did he start calculating all of this?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"Good day, everyone," Renge said as she approached the hosts.

"Renge?" Tamaki said, surprised to see her. "But I thought you'd gone back to France already?"

Renge noticed that Susumu was drawing and walked up to him, leaving the others for a moment. Susumu lifted his face as she looked at him. "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. It was so chivalrous of your brother to risk his life to protect me, but it was you, senpai, who opened my eyes. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it was worth getting to know someone better, you were talking about me."

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"What are you working on?" Renge asked, getting curious about what he was drawing.

"It's my attempt at a 3-point perspective," Susumu told Renge as she looked over his shoulder, looking at the architectural drawing of the building they were currently in. "The thing that I find difficult about drawing perspectives is that usually, the vanishing points are outside of the paper, so I'm using more paper than I actually need. That way, I can handle the perspective better."

"This looks good. Your attention to detail is unbelievable!" She admired his creation and gave him a supportive smile.

While she was looking at his work, all Susumu could think of was that the fountain looked like it was higher than the ground. If he had finished the fountain in the courtyard, the fountain would have given a higher sense of depth and realism.

"Can you draw me?" she asked excitedly.

"I guess..." he replied awkwardly.

"Should I sit here, then?" she asked, sitting on the chair beside him.

"Of course..." he replied, then he picked up his sketchbook, turned to a clean page, and began to sketch out her portrait.

At this point, a few girls started to gather around the table, watching with interest.

The hosts were curious, too, and soon enough, they were watching him, too. Susumu could feel his eyes on him, watch his movements, and he wished he could get away from their dangerous gaze.

"Are you almost finished, senpai?" Renge asked, about 30 minutes into the session.

"It doesn't take too long to sketch quick portraits," Susumu replied, glimpsing at her face, and then continued to sketch her.

After a good 55 minutes of work, Susumu finally finished and handed her a sketchbook, and her face lit up with joy as she looked at her portrait.

She smiled brightly, saying, " Thank you so much, senpai. I love it!"

A dark-haired girl quickly approached him and asked him to draw her portrait next. More requests quickly flooded in, many of the young ladies also wanted their portraits, and some wanted another person to be included in the drawing.

One girl asked Susumu if he could include Honey-senpai in her drawing, and he first spoke to Honey-senpai for permission before giving her an answer. Another girl asked for a sketch of her and her boyfriend sitting together, and Susumu accepted, telling her he needed a reference for her boyfriend before he could start working.

Susumu's popularity was rising quickly, surprising the hosts of the Host Club.

Haruhi was happy for her older brother, smiling at him, before going over to serve a few drinks to the customers.

"Here, Aki-senpai," Haruhi said, pouring her tea from the pot.

The older girl glanced in Susumu's direction, looking somewhat concerned, "He seems to be quite stressed, I don't think he's used to being the center of attention."

"Nii-chan has always been a good artist, but his work never got the attention it deserved. I want to make sure he's recognized for his talents as an artist," Haruhi told the girls. "Now people are starting to see what he's capable of, and I think that's going to lead to better things down the line."

"I think you're great, too, Haruhi-kun, for being so supportive of your brother!" Nozomi said and gave Haruhi a little smile.

"Thank you, Nozomi-senpai," Haruhi smiled.

Suddenly, Nozomi shuddered, feeling an icy presence nearby. She looked over her shoulder from her seat on the couch and saw the dark-haired student standing near the crowd of students around the young artist. She blinked, taking note of Kyoya staring directly at her friend Susumu, looking almost like he was planning to do something.

"Um, Aki?" she whispered, turning back to her friend.

"What's wrong now?"

Nozomi pointed to Kyoya.

Aki raised an eyebrow, observing Kyoya watching Susumu and taking notes in his black notebook.

"What the heck is he doing?" Nozomi wondered aloud.

"I wonder..." Aki muttered, watching the black-haired student from afar.


	4. Beware the Physical Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-11-21: Hey readers, it's Arcane! Yup, it's me again, the inquisitive daydreamer! I hope I don't confuse you, but let me be honest that Arcane is what I'd like to be called. It was bugging me for a while that I shared my irl nickname, but never really considered what I'd prefer to be called (・・；) (I know this subject has nothing to do with the story, I'm sorry for rambling.)
> 
> Anyway, I know I've been gone for a while. I'm sorry about that, I want to get updates out more often, but it's been tough being in college, you know? (－－；If it seemed like I'd abandoned my stories and characters, I haven't. I'm working on a few new ones, too, so be sure to be on the lookout for more of my work!
> 
> You guys don't need to hear me complaining, though. I'm here to let you all know that I'm glad you guys have been commenting. I know I haven't responded to any of them, but that's going to change! I'll start responding guys! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

The gentle breeze that drifted through the garden party swept the pretty, pink cherry blossoms away as the guests were ushered in. While the guests were being escorted to their tables, the flowers danced like butterflies that fluttered and flew over the grass. After the grey winter ended, spring meant new beginnings, encouraging the Host Club to get back to business outdoors and inviting their guests to enjoy a trip to a flower viewing reception.

The guests started mingling with the hosts as they were enjoying their food and drinks. The atmosphere was very inviting and relaxed, the conversation and laughter flowed freely throughout the gathering.

Susumu may not have been the only host, but he felt like he had no support. He darted back and forth to each table with each guest while attempting to keep up with the flow of orders he received. He fished inside his apron and took out a napkin to wipe the tea spill on the tablecloth, and apologized to the black-haired girl as he was leaving her table, too embarrassed to say anything more.

He looked at the other hosts conversing with their guests, hoping one of them would finish charming the ladies and help him out. His eyes landed on Tamaki, who was in the middle of sweet talking his regular guest, a girl with brown hair. His hope was dashed, Tamaki wouldn't be pulled away at this time.

He brought the elegant serving tray to another table, and put on a smile, "I'm sorry for the wait, ladies." The guests' conversation shifted to him when he arrived, they commented on how his shy smile made him look cute and adorable.

"Ahh," one girl gushed, "you're so nice, Susumu-kun. I'm glad you were nice enough to draw me and my boyfriend."

"What? He made a drawing for you before me?" The second girl turned to the brown-haired host. "I'll request one!"

The black-haired girl felt challenged. "I want another one, please!"

"He already made one for you, and he drew your boyfriend in it, too."

"So I can't ask Susumu-kun for another, just because you want one?"

"He's probably busy, and can't draw something for you," she said, turning to the confused brown-haired host for a response.

"I don't mind, actually," he said nervously, feeling pressured to give in. He wasn't even sure why they wanted him specifically, he thought the quality of his drawings wasn't nearly as good as the art done by professional artist, or the students in Ouran's Art Club.

Susumu felt uncomfortable, but he kept smiling, worried about dissapointing his classmate if he messed up, whom he learned had a darker side to him, that he hoped to never see again. 'That's right, I don't know Kyoya at all,' he thought, remembering the day that he had felt jealous of Renge getting too close to Kyoya.

He wasn't sure if he should feel sad about that, or happy that he successfully put distance between himself and Kyoya. Running away from him like a scared mouse and avoiding speaking to him in class wasn't going to keep Kyoya away, but this method kept his affection for him secret.

Although club activities prevented him from going home and spending his free time making drawings of his crush, he was happy to see him everyday. As much as he longed to be closer to him, Susumu couldn't bear exposing his sexuality to other people.

While he was lost in thought, a young lady called out to him, "Senpai, can we have some tea?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'll be right there!"

He hurried to the guests' table and served them tea. He offered the ladies sweet treats themed around the arrival of spring. They both immediately agreed, and he gave each lady a few cookies shaped like cherry blossoms. The decorated cookies were as beautiful as the real cherry blossoms, and the sweet taste was simply too good for the ladies to resist.

Watching the guests admiring and savoring the delicious treats, the brunette smiled.

"Smile, Susumu!"

A flash from Nozomi's camera startled him and he quickly caught himself before he dropped the teapot he was holding. Susumu sighed in relief, he didn't want to cost the host club another teapot.

"N-Nozomi... how are you? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," she responded, holding her camera and focusing the lens on him again.

As she held the camera up, he stared at the camera lens curiously. _Why is she taking photos of me here?_

She was about to take the photo, but seeing him just standing there, she decided not to.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, lowering the camera.

"Huh, n-nothing," he replied.

"You didn't mind me taking photos of you during the Christmas party, right? Why do you look so nervous?"

"No, no! I really don't mind!" he said quickly.

"Great, happy you're on board!"

Susumu smiled slightly at his friend. He heard a guest calling for a refill, and Nozomi followed him, taking photos of him pouring tea for the brunette sitting at the twins' table. He offered the ladies some cookies, but their focus was lost when Koaru burnt himself with the hot tea. Hikaru lifted his brother's burnt finger and put his lips on it, sucking on the blood.

The girls were fawning over the twins as usual. Judging by the bored look on Koaru's face, Susumu suspected he was tired of doing their act.

"I can't take it! It's so overwhelming!"

"You have to watch this! You may never get another chance, who knows when it'll happen again?"

"You are absolutely right, mademoiselle," Kyoya agreed, appearing behind them. He held a cherry blossom branch between his fingers. "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again." Kyoya then swiftly produced a photo book with the Hitachiin twins on the front cover. "And that's why I've compiled a picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day."

When Kyoya pulled out four more photo books, Susumu immediately noticed there wasn't a photo book with Kyoya's picture on it.

"Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well, and if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you," Kyoya said to the ladies, smiling charmingly at them.

"I'll take them!"

"Me too, please!"

Susumu wondered how he managed to take pictures of the hosts. When he realized Kyoya might've secretly taken photos of him, he blushed furiously.

* * *

With a moment to himself, Susumu stood under the cherry blossom trees as the blossoms drifted away from him, focusing on their color and shape with his sketch pencil in hand. He then drew the pink cherry blossom tree, paying particular attention to its branches. He liked the way they were arranged on the tree, giving the tree he was drawing more personality than the other ones. He thought they looked beautiful and had a certain romantic aspect to them. He tried capturing that feeling in his sketch, which he hoped would look good. His sketch was very close to what he wanted, but he felt it was lacking something.

_Did I forget a branch? What's missing?_

"It's not bad at all. I like how the branches are so detailed," Haruhi commented on his drawing, appearing beside him.

"Oh, Haruhi. Do you see anything missing, like a branch?" Susumu asked her. "I tried my best to get it right. This isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I could make changes to it if I only knew what was missing."

Haruhi looked at the sketch again, then at the tree, and sighed. "I don't know."

"Look at it again, maybe there's something you missed."

She looked at the drawing one last time, carefully inspecting it. She shook her head. "Nii-chan, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. You're probably looking at it like this because you _think_ it looks terrible. You're not seeing the amazing drawing you've created. The tree is fine the way it is. I like the detail in it, and you should be proud of yourself."

"I think you're exaggerating, it isn't that good."

His sister frowned at that. “It’s fine the way it is, Nii-chan, it's beautiful. You just can't see it."

Encouraging him had only taken her so far. She didn't have any effect on him, he kept looking for the flaws in his artwork. Haruhi sighed, not certain how else to encourage her brother.

She walked away, wondering what she was going to do. She thought she would try and locate his old work to reassure him, but it seemed like a bad idea to enter his room and violate his privacy. She sorted her options as she walked. She just couldn't persuade him with words, and she didn't know anything about art, so she was stuck. _There must be a way to make Nii-chan see that he's talented._

Haruhi raised her head to see Tamaki walking up to her from across the reception. He waved at her and she frowned, a little annoyed that he was distracting her when she was thinking.

"Haruhi, how are you doing? Are you having a good time?" Tamaki asked her.

"Hello, Tamaki-senpai," she greeted him. "I'm doing fine."

"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well," Tamaki noted, "but even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

"Oh wow, Senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one," Haruhi remarked with a sarcastic tone.

"You noticed! Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous, I'm in full bloom!" Tamaki agreed, sending her a flirty wink. "I bet you'll fall for me soon."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned away from him, ignoring his attempts to get her attention back to him. Then the twins walked over and they began talking to her. She couldn't walk away from them, they were on either side of her. Hikaru held a sheet of paper about class electives, and he asked her which one she wanted to take.

"How about Conversational French?" Koaru suggested.

"Hmm, good question," Haruhi said, carefully looking over the other class electives.

"I think the three of us should take it together, it makes perfect sense," Hikaru said.

"We are in the same class," the twins stated, flashing grins at Tamaki.

Hurt by their words, Tamaki crouched by a tree nearby.

"Say, Kaa-san..."

"What is it now, _Otou-san_?" Kyoya replied in a teasing tone.

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis, but it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her, and if that happens..."

"Tamaki, you just now realized that?" Kyoya asked.

Kyoya directed Tamaki 's attention to chart on the left, which he addressed as the twins' chart. "According to my research, in a single day, the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi." Kyoya tapped a pointing stick on Tamaki's chart on the right. "Meanwhile, your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities." Kyoya then turned to Tamaki, "In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent. I’m so very sorry.”

Tamaki did not want to hear what his friend had to say, so he covered his ears. Then he started wailing at Haruhi about how he wanted her to surround herself with girlfriends and start a whole life, shaking her while he was talking. "So do it, change back now! Change back now!"

"You don't have to rush things. She'll be found out soon enough," Hikaru said.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Koaru reminded them.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"That's right, I forgot all about it," Kyoya said as he continued to write in his notebook.

Susumu never expected Kyoya to neglect something so important. Even so he was more frustrated with himself for not informing his sister about the physical exams, and he worried that her secret would end up being revealed. He took his sister aside, apologizing to her for his error, and warned her that she may be in trouble. The other boys stared at the two of them, listening to their conversation.

"Haruhi, there's no doubt that they'll find out you're really a girl," he told her.

"It's all right, Nii-chan," she reassured him. "I mean if they find out I'm really a girl, there's nothing I can do about it, you know?"

Haruhi shrugged off the issue as if it was nothing, but he and the boys were concerned about her lack of concern.

* * *

Susumu flipped through his sketchbook absentmindedly, trying to forget his mistake. He looked at the boys, unsure of what to think as he listened to Tamaki talking about his plan.

“This is all part of my strategy! While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade. This fanfiction is obviously based on a romantic school comedy," Tamaki stated, grinning. "Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests."

"Yeah, then what are we?" the twins questioned.

"You boys," Tamaki said, pointing a finger at the hosts opposite him, "are the homosexual supporting cast!"

_Homosexual supporting cast?! Do they know about me?!_ Susumu began to expect the worst, his secret might get revealed to the whole school, and his bullies might start seeking more ammunition to harm him. To his surprise, the boys weren't in the slightest bit interested in him, rather they were ignoring him. He watched them cautiously, not daring to move from the table.

"You're right, Tamaki, this is a fanfiction, but your character arc and romance are nothing more than subplots of the main story," Kyoya calmly corrected.

"So if Haruhi and I aren't the main characters, who are they?" Tamaki asked him.

"Who knows," Hikaru said dismissively. "The author wouldn't have to rewrite it if she didn't make so many mistakes in her last one. I bet she'll abandon our story again, so I wouldn't expect much from her."

"Hika-chan, that wasn't nice!" Honey exclaimed, hugging Usa-chan. "I think the author is doing her best! Our story doesn't feel any different, but maybe Kyo-chan knows what changed!"

Kyoya shook his head. "The author has control, and she would prefer it if we don't know the outcome of our rewritten story, let's just leave it at that."

"Hey boss, I don't think you get it," Koaru interrupted, changing the subject.

Honey hugged his stuffed bunny tighter. "If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club any more!" At this, Tamaki's face blanked. "But if Haru-chan started wearing girl's clothes, I bet she'd be cuter than she is now!"

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right? She must've been pretty popular with all the boys," Hikaru said.

"Yeah. According to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month," Kyoya confirmed.

"Oh, I see," Koaru said. "So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her."

Hikaru smirked and said, "But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long."

Tamaki didn't want to believe what the others said, but he couldn't ignore the facts.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late," Haruhi interrupted, conveniently entering the room.

Tamaki caught Haruhi by the shoulders right away and shouted in her face. "Don't you worry, Haruhi, we're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess!”

"Sure."

Tamaki took charge of the operation and called everyone to the whiteboard, including Susumu, who wasn't as sure about the strategy as the others. He was concerned about people's reactions if the gender of his sister was exposed, as it meant that she would be forced to leave the host club. 'What if it was a good thing,' he thought. 'That way, she wouldn't have to think about paying off our debt.' He walked over to his sister and tried getting her attention.

"Haruhi, I have something to tell you," he started.

She looked at him confused and asked, "What is it?"

He tried to explain how he felt about keeping her gender a secret, but he recalled what she had told him while they were studying at home. He stopped talking, knowing what she was going to say. "I wanted to tell you what the physical exams are going to be like."

"Okay," she agreed, and he began explaining his first experience with physical exams at Ouran Academy. Haruhi questioned him a lot during their conversation, particularly about his feelings on how the exams are conducted at Ouran.

He recalled last year the doctor asked about his scars on his body, and how he successfully convinced them that they were caused by accidents in his home rather than self inflicted wounds. He knew they were skeptical, but they stopped pushing him for a better answer. He kept his answer vague, saying he never thought too much about it.

"Susumu, I need to speak to you for a moment," Kyoya said, interrupting the conversation between the two.

Susumu glanced at his sister for a moment who shrugged, giving him a questioning look. He then turned to Kyoya and agreed to follow him into the other room. His nerves were running high and his heart was pounding in his chest as he walked behind him.

"I'm sure you know why I asked you to come here," he began.

Susumu felt a small chill run down his spine at that. "No," he chocked out.

"It seems Tamaki is set on you pretending to be Haruhi during her physical exam. That day the operation won't work as he planned," Kyoya explained. The dark smile on his face reminded Susumu of the look he had during the tropical event, back at the bar. He stepped back, feeling frightened. He continued, "The doctors that will be on staff that day are all on staff at one of my family's hospitals. I will set up a special boys' clinic in a separate room for Haruhi, she'll be fine with the doctor standing by."

"That's nice of you to help my sister." Susumu smiled softly at him, appreciative of the fact that Kyoya was helping Haruhi out.

"I'll need your cooperation."

"Uh, you need my help?" he asked, confused.

"It's a simple task, I need you to stay out of Tamaki's sight during the operation. If he can't find you, he'll have to take your place. Inform me when you're ready to leave, so I know how to get you after the operation is over. I assume you don't want to be a part of the operation, thus I'd advise you do, Susumu."

"Alright... but why are you doing this?"

"This will be my own little payback for having been called homosexual," Kyoya said, making no attempt to hide his irritation toward Tamaki's words.

_I knew it._

Susumu thought he'd heard a crunching sound as if a piece of his heart shattered, and Kyoya, having not yet realized he'd just hurt him, continued. "I'm also aware he called you one, too. I would think you would have something to say about it."

"I don't think Tamaki was right to call you or the others homosexual. If someone assumed my sexuality, I'd be upset with them," Susumu told him. "That's why I want to help you, even if I'm not sure I can do it."

Kyoya raised a brow at the sad look on his classmate's face, but said nothing about it. "I'm certain you can handle this," he said.

Susumu nodded, falling silent after voicing his opinion. He was behaving oddly, Kyoya noted, although it wasn't out of character for him to be quiet. He let him go back to his sister because he didn't need him to do anything else. Kyoya made a note about how Susumu behaved in his black notebook, then he left the clubroom.

* * *

The following day, Hikaru, Koaru and Haruhi walked with their class to the physical examination.

"The physical exams they do here at Ouran must be different," Haruhi said.

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school," Hikaru replied.

"Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Koaru added, as he walked ahead of Haruhi.

"Nii-chan told me it _ is _ different," she said her thought aloud. She followed the rest of class 1-A into the room where the exam was taking place.

"Nii-chan was right..." Haruhi said, her shoulders dropped slightly, finding the scene in front of her to be unbelievable. Two rows of identical doctors and nurses all greeted the students simultaneously and began to approach select students to take them to their physical examination. "I can't believe this."

The Hitachiin twins walked past her. "It's just another physical exam," Hikaru stated plainly.

"The usual," Koaru added as he looked at her over his shoulder.

Two nurses approached the twins and promptly escorted them to get their heights measured, leaving Haruhi by herself. But then a different nurse approached Haruhi.

"Fujioka-sama, I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon. Please, come this way." The nurse took hold of her hand and gently guided Haruhi past the many curtains in the room. Haruhi stopped when she saw Mori and Honey wearing lab coats and strange big glasses and looking totally out of place. When she pointed them out, they shushed her.

Kyoya unexpectedly appeared next to Haruhi and said, "I've got those two for back up just in case something happens."

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked.

"They're just helping to set the mood," Kyoya told her. "Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

Out of the blue, her older brother unexpectedly popped up behind her, catching Haruhi off guard. "You're part of the operation, Nii-chan?"

"Wow, Shiramine-sama, you've lost two whole kilograms since this time last year," said a doctor to a female student.

"It's so good to hear. I thought for sure I was heavier," the female student replied.

"Not at all. Keep it up, and you'll be even healthier next year!"

As she thought, Haruhi turned her gaze to her brother. "Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are so jovial and nice?"

Susumu looked around at the numerous doctors who were polite and encouraging the students, and let the pleasant atmosphere sink in. "I don't mind it."

"They're chosen by the school's chairman," Kyoya replied. "This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So this is just a formality."

"These damn rich people..." Haruhi muttered, walking away.

When Susumu and Kyoya were left alone together, a doctor bumped into Kyoya

"I-I'm terribly sorry," the doctor apologized.

"No problem."

Kyoya glanced back at the doctor. "Huh." He then realised that Susumu had vanished and looked around for him, unable to locate his brown-haired classmate. He smirked, pleased Susumu was following through with his plan.

* * *

A nurse motioned towards the cream coloured curtain. "Hitachiin brothers, we're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind the curtain to undress."

Hikaru began to slip off his shirt. "Doesn't matter to me."

"We're not shy, who needs a curtain?" Kaoru said as he also took off his shirt.

High-pitched squeals erupted in the clinic.

Some of the girls put their noses into hankies that turned scarlet red, and others waved their white hankies in the air as if waving a flag. Haruhi stared blankly at the commotion as a few of the female students used their phones to take pictures.

Kyoya watched the scene in front of him with a smile on his face. "See Haruhi, a rather impressive turnout today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies."

"What's wrong with the girls at this school?" Haruhi complained.

"I won't allow it," Hikaru exclaimed, grabbing his brother's shoulders. "I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru."

Koaru chuckled. "You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home, I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."

As Haruhi did not understand why those twins wanted to behave that way everywhere they went, she was unexpectedly forced into a changing room. Her body did not respond in time. She hit a male student's body, and his arms encircled her smaller frame. The student leaned next to her ear, ticking her earlobe with his warm breath.

"I have been waiting for you, my princess," whispered her Senpai in a gentle tone.

After he released her, Haruhi staggered back.

"Tamaki-senpai, a little warning would've been nice," she pouted. 

Tamaki fought the urge to smile at her cute pout. "Haruhi, I wanted to surprise you, not upset you."

"You did surprise me!"

He smiled and said, "You're cute when you're surprised."

Haruhi's lips parted as she looked into his purple eyes.

After Tamaki had reassured her and told her to relax, he exited the changing room, not before looking back at her with a warm smile on his face. "I promise to protect you no matter what." he promised. "Rely on me, my princess."

* * *

Outside of the changing room, a group of ladies were eagerly waiting to see Haruhi.

"Fujioka-sama, it's time for us to take your chest measurement," the nurse informed. "Once you've finished disrobing, would you please come with me?"

The curtain drew back, revealing Tamaki wearing a brown wig. "I am Fujioka Haruhi."

The girls fell silent before cupping their hands on the sides of their mouths, and they all passed on whispers to each other.

"Tamaki-sama?"

"Is this some Haruhi-kun cosplay?"

"This is a joke, right?"

"Maybe it is a joke?"

The twins clutched their sides, bursting out into laughter.

"I can't believe he actually did it," Hikaru said in between laughs.

"They recognize him! I told you he'd see through it!" Koaru pounded his fist on the air.

Tamaki threw off the wig, and then grabbed Hikaru by the neck. "You jerks!" He shouted in Hikaru's face. "You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!"

Hikaru held a wide grin on his face. "It's payback for calling us the homo-sexual supporting cast."

"Where is Susumu?! He was supposed to do this, not me!" Tamaki shouted. "Where is he?!"

Tamaki glanced back at the changing room. He poked his head inside, and saw Haruhi kneeling on the floor. "I'm sorry, they figured it out."

Haruhi glared at Tamaki, causing him to run away in fright.

_ Just as I thought, Tamaki-senpai just lives in his own carefree, little world, _thought Haruhi, then she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Haruhi, ready?" Kyoya asked. "I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, a special boy's clinic, and I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyoya-senpai's family's hospitals," Hikaru told them.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier," Koaru said.

"I had to get my revenge too," Kyoya said, smiling. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise."

"What about Susumu-senpai, did he get in on your plan?" Koaru asked him.

"Come to think of it, where is Senpai?" Hikaru wondered.

Haruhi looked around for her brother, but couldn't see him. Where is Nii-chan ?

Kyoya sighed, his classmate was probably looking for somewhere to be alone. "I'll look for him."

Haruhi thanked Kyoya and left to go to the special boys clinic.

* * *

"Nozomi-senpai? Aki-senpai?" Haruhi stopped walking, surprised to see her upperclassmen on her way to the clinic. "What are you-"

"We need to talk, Haruhi-_chan_," Aki interrupted, looking at her seriously.

Haruhi sighed, now aware of the fact that they knew her secret. "You found out, huh?"

"I mean, I have read a lot of girl-dressed-as-guy manga, so I could tell right off the bat," Nozomi told her.

"It wasn't that hard for me to see how different you and your brother are, Haruhi-chan. The boys weren't good at hiding your gender, as I'm sure you already know," Aki explained, pushing up her glasses with her middle finger. "What they did today was... well, it was bad. I'm not interested in what they're doing at their club, and I don't like how they're bothering people with their behavior during school hours. My question is why did you and Susumu join their club instead of joining a more suitable club geared towards your interests?"

"Well-"

Aki put her hand up, asking Haruhi to wait until she had finished speaking. "I considered it strange that Susumu would join the Host Club, and I suspected that there may have been an explanation for his decision. That's his business, of course, but once I discovered that you're pretending to be a boy, I needed to say something. Are you going to tell me the truth, or do I have to dig? Any way, I'm going to find out what's going on behind those locked doors."

"You're very direct, Aki-senpai," Haruhi noted.

"It's scary how she researches your life like a history project. If you make her mad, she'll use your dirty secrets as blackmail," Nozomi added, and Aki glared at her.

"I only observe and collect information, nothing more."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you know what I eat for breakfast every morning?" Nozomi questioned.

Aki rolled her eyes and said, "Because you're predictable, and your morning breath makes it easier for me to find out what you eat on the regular."

"Well, miss know-it-all, I decided to eat something else this morning!"

"As if that is going to bother me. You'll just go back to your regular routine the next day, you hate messing up your morning routine of eating scrambled eggs and reading manga."

"Hey, I love BL, but I need my fix of Shōjo manga in the morning!"

"Moving along," Aki began, "what is going on here, Haruhi-chan?"

"Well... I was looking for a room to study in with Nii-chan, and we ended up in the Host Club," Haruhi told them. "Nii-chan broke an eight-hundred thousand yen vase and we earned a debt."

"They're forcing you to pay back your debt?" Aki asked her.

"Yes," Haruhi confirmed.

"That is ridiculous, no matter what sort of club it is,if Haruhi-chan or Susumu is asked to do something they don't feel comfortable doing, it could lead to serious issues." Aki then warned her underclassman, "You need to be careful, Haruhi-chan. If someone violates you, let me know immediately."

"It's not like that, Aki! It's a high school host club, not a shady one," Nozomi stated. "Susumu and Haruhi-chan can it handle themselves, right, Haruhi-chan?"

"Right, Nii-chan and I are doing fine," Haruhi told them.

"See, Aki? They're okay, we don't need to jump into action, even if it'd be cool."

Aki crossed her arms, and shook her head. "I have a good reason to be concerned for my underclassman, there are many disgusting men who would pray on young girls. I'm not aware of that behaviour from the members of the host club, but I hope they understand that girls are not to be touched without consent. I noticed that they often don't consider this rule during their club activities, and touch the female clients anyway. It isn't just them, though. Anyone can be a predator, you need to be careful, Haruhi-chan."

"I get what you're saying, Aki-senpai, but-"

"Haruhi is a strong girl, she can put them in their place like Misaki did to those three idiots in Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!" Nozomi encouraged.

Haruhi looked at her Senpai confused.

"It's another manga she likes," Aki answered, annoyed that her friend started rambling about the manga. "You better go now, Haruhi-chan, your secret is safe with us."

Haruhi nodded and left the girls, looking back at Nozomi attempting to encourage Aki to read the Kaichou Wa Maid-sama manga.

* * *

Kyoya spotted the person he was looking for in a crowd of people. His brown-haired classmate was leaning against a wall, watching the rest of the students taking their physical exams. He headed in his direction, but when Susumu saw him, he tried running away.

Kyoya quickly caught up with him and grabbed his arm to prevent him from running.

"Stop, Kyoya!" he shouted, blushing.

"I told you to inform me about where you were going to hide," he calmly replied. "You made it more difficult to find you."

"You were looking for me?" he asked.

Kyoya unravelled his fingers around his wrist, and put his left hand in his pocket. "Your sister is wondering where you are."

"Oh..." _I knew it. He didn't come looking for me, Haruhi asked him to do it. He's never going to see me that way, he's straight. It was never going to work out anyway, but it hurts too much... _Susumu felt tears welling up in his eyes, but wiped them away with his sleeve before anyone could see.

"Haruhi must be worried, then. I guess we'd better go back."

As they headed back to the others, the two boys spotted a girl on her knees with students and a few doctors gathered around her.

"I'm telling the truth. One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder," she cried, sobbing into her hands. "He was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified!"

The boys hastily jogged over to the hosts.

"Nozomi, what happened here?"

"I don't know, some girl is saying a doctor assaulted her," she loosely explained. "Aki can tell you more, she's talking to the girl over there."

Soon enough, Aki returned to the others with the information she gathered. "It's odd, the girl claims that a doctor she encountered assaulted her, and she didn't get a good look at him," Aki explained. "I have my doubts that any of the doctors on staff today would attack a student- unless one had a record of sexual harassment."

"I had a feeling this might happen," Kyoya said, cupping his chin.

Aki turned to Kyoya and asked him, "Do you know anything about this?"

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man wearing a lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospitals' doctors."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?!" the twins shouted.

"Well, it's no big deal, I'm sure the security guard will catch him," Kyoya said.

"Everyone, this is a serious matter," Aki stated. "We have to hope the security guard catches that criminal before they hurt anyone else. It's not our place to go after a criminal because we're students."

"Tell me, miss, did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?" asked a teacher.

"Yes, sir," she said. "He ran off towards the special boy's clinic."

Everyone turned to stone.

"Haruhi!"

"Aki and I just left her a while ago!" Nozomi told them.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "How do you know Haruhi's a girl?"

"That's not important right now!" Nozomi interrupted, then started running. "Hurry up, guys!"

* * *

"Tama-chan kick!" Tamaki kicked the man, launching the criminal into the wall.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye," the twins said, glaring at the strange man.

Kyoya stepped into the light, a menacing look in his eyes as he said, "Two, more wealth than you can imagine."

"Chivalry that will never be able to overlook," Mori started with a deadly look.

"The hideous wickedness of this world," Honey finished as a shadow cast over his face.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki said, draping his white shirt over Haruhi's head.

Susumu stood off to the side, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder to let her know she was safe.

"We are here! Watch out!"

The old man trembled and surrendered himself on his knees in fear. "Please, don't hurt me! Spare me my life!"

Haruhi looked at everyone.

"I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu," Yabu told them.

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru asked.

"What a terrible name for a doctor," Koaru said.

The twins face each other. "Unless you're a quack."

"A quack doctor... why the hell is author letting this guy tell his life story?" Nozomi complained.

Yabu explained what had happened to him. In short, one month ago, his wife and daughter left him because he could not manage their finances properly. After and wandering the streets while being pelted by rain he came to the school in search of his daughter, but when he had tried to question a young lady about his daughter's whereabouts, she screamed in fright and he fled.

Tamaki and Yabu were both sobbing.

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki cried, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place," Kyoya interrupted. "Are you looking for Ourin public high school?"

"Yeah, that's right," Yabu confirmed.

"I figured out that might be the case," Kyoya said. "This is Ouran academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

"Man, that's pretty sad," Hikaru said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

Aki sighed. "Suffice it to say, it's not due to financial reasons that she left you. It's much likelier this is a case of neglect. You may be her father, but perhaps she doesn't see you as one if you haven't taken care of her like a father should."

Honey looked at Kyoya, impressed. "Wow, Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school!"

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." Due to Kyoya's choice of words, Haruhi glowered at him irritably.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public school in this area?" Tamaki asked him. "I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

"Whatever you say," Kyoya said.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him," Koaru said.

"Well, that's just something he'll have to find out for himself," Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi asked them.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You aren't thinking of quitting the host club, are you?!"

"Don't be stupid, Senpai, I've just gotta finish my physical exam as a male student, of course," Haruhi said. "Uh, but let me explain. I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food." She then smiled at her brother. "I'm doing it to pay back our debt."

"You're so cute, Haruhi!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi.

"Cut it out, Senpai!" Haruhi shouted, trying to get him off her. "Hey, don't touch me there!"

"Red card!" the twins shouted.

"Looks like Tamaki senpai-"

"-is the real pervert!"

"Who cares?! Would you guys just get out of here?!"

The doctor were them all urged to leave, and everyone now stood in the corridor.

"Did we find out who the main characters are?" Honey suddenly remembered.

The boys were quiet, none of them bothered looking for more clues to the case. It was as if the boys had been waiting for someone else to give them the answer. They weren't too concerned about what the answer might be, until they saw the grin on Nozomi's face. Aki knew that smile meant that the boys were in for a shocking surprise.

"I've got the answer for you guys," Nozomi told them as she put a hand on her hip. "I won't give you guys all the details. I _really_ hope the author doesn't kick me out of the story for this!"

"Going to keep us in the dark?" Hikaru asked.

"That's cold, Nozomi-senpai, you could at least give us some of the details," Koaru said.

"Oh, I’m the cold one? Kyoya kept it from you guys for the entire chapter, I bet he knows this story is a boy’s love!"

_What?!_ Susumu panicked.

"Yaoi?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Yaoi?!" Hikaru shouted.

"Why would you read one?!" Koaru shouted.

Nozomi shrugged. "I love reading BL, so what?”

"Fujoshi!" the three boys cried.

"If that's the case, we can assume the main characters are male," Aki pointed out.

"Aki-chan is right!" Honey agreed.

"Aki-senpai, do you-" Hikaru started.

"If I knew who the main characters were, I couldn't tell you, the author would discontinue our story and move onto another," Aki told them. "She won't abandon it if we don't try to find out the identities of the main characters."

"But I bet Kyoya knows!" Nozomi chimed in.

"Kyoya-senpai wouldn't tell us anything, he said the same thing Aki-senpai just said," Koaru said.

Nozomi looked at Kyoya, smiling. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, right, Kyoya?"

"You're correct," Kyoya smirked.


End file.
